The cake is a lie
by BlueEyed94
Summary: Tibor wollte ihn töten, da ist sich Julius sicher. Aber warum? Wer steckt hinter dem Projekt, was seinen älteren Bruder ausgebildet hat? Delilah und Julius haben nie damit gerechnet,dass sie es nach der Zerstörung der Null-Liste mit den wahren Feind zu tun haben werden. Ein Feind, den selbst Tibor nicht besiegen konnte.
1. Chapter 1

Noch nie hat Scarlett den sonst so coolen Al so aufgebracht gesehen. Und sie kennt ihn lange. Sehr lange. Außerdem scheint seine jetzige Situation für jeden anderen Agenten weniger geeignet dafür, mit wilden Handbewegungen und einem neuen Loch in seinem heiß geliebten Morgenmantel im Büro auf und ab zu gehen. Ist er in Gefangenschaft durchgedreht? Nein. Ist er dank der Null-Liste durchgedreht? Nein. Ist er durchgedreht, als seine Lieblingspizzeria aufgrund _gesundheitlicher Bedenken_ geschlossen werden musste? Eigentlich schon, aber das ist auch verständlich. Was ist diesmal der Grund? Die Null-Liste ist an einem sicheren Ort und Tibor hinter Gittern. Und genau hier liegt der Hund begraben…

»Was hat sich der Junge dabei gedacht? Okay er hatte eine schwierige Kindheit, aber musste er so durchdrehen? Was hat er denn in den letzten Jahren eingeworfen? «

Es ist das neunte Mal, dass Al um seinen Schreibtisch herum geht, kurz am Fenster stehen bleibt und hinausschaut, nur um sich dann für einige Sekunden seinem Zauberwürfel zu widmen.

»Ich weiß es nicht, Großer. Aber es sieht ja nicht danach aus als ob er es uns erzählen möchte.«

Bestimmt nimmt Scarlett Al den Würfel aus der Hand, bevor er wieder an die farblichen Reihen verzweifelt und frustriert das Ding noch einmal auf den Tisch knallt.

»Als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe war er noch ein fast normaler Teenager und kein super-intelligenter Superagent der uns alle umbringen möchte. Und dann auch noch Julius, Mann! Ich weiß nicht was man rauchen muss um Tibors Handeln zu verstehen, und ich bezweifle dass ich es ausprobieren will!«

Scarlett versteht seine Aufregung vollkommen, obwohl sie –was ungewöhnlich ist- äußerlich weit gelassener ist als Al.

»Ich glaube das kann man nicht einfach verstehen, aber ich bezweifle dass er verrückt oder böse ist.«

Darüber hat Al auch des Öfteren gedacht, scheint aber noch nicht überzeugt zu sein.

»Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine Genie und Wahnsinn sind Brüder und in diesem Falle könnte man es wörtlich nehmen! Vielleicht ist Tibor in den letzten Jahren wirklich wahnsinnig geworden und wir wissen nur nicht warum.«

»Wir wissen nicht warum? Er hat mit siebzehn eines der schlimmsten Dinge erlebt die einem jungen Agenten passieren kann und als Dank wurde er fertig gemacht, einschließlich von seinen Eltern und dir, Al.« Der Vorwurf in Scarletts Stimme ist deutlich zu hören, obwohl sie sich bemüht so sachlich wie möglich zu bleiben. Al kann auch keine weiteren Vorwürfe gebrauchen.

»Jaja ich weiß und ich habe immer noch Schuldgefühle. Aber deswegen auf seinen eigenen Bruder losgehen? Julius wusste ja noch nicht mal was von Tibor, Mann!«

Nachdenklich startet Scarlett den Computer. Wie immer regt sie sich über den fast schon altertümlichen Monitor auf, an den Al so hängt, aber jetzt sind andere Dinge wichtiger. Al hat Recht, sein gesamtes Verhalten passt nicht zu Tibor, auch wenn er seine gesamte Familie offensichtlich hasst. Irgendwelche Informationen muss man doch über ihn finden, doch Al unterbricht mal wieder ihre Gedanken.

»Moment mal: Im Grunde genommen hat Tibor nicht einmal versucht, Julius umzubringen, oder? Er hätte mehrfach die Möglichkeit gehabt, Delilah und Julius zu töten doch er hat es nicht getan.«

»Soweit war ich auch schon. Aber wieso wollte er unbedingt in die Vergangenheit zurück? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er einfach Julius als Kind töten wollte, so wahnsinnig ist er auch schon wieder nicht. Außerdem ist er clever, er dürfte wissen, dass man nichts in der Vergangenheit töten kann was in der Gegenwart offensichtlich noch lebt.«

»Woher soll er das wissen? Wir wissen selber doch gerade mal was mit der Nullliste eigentlich alles möglich ist und was nicht.«

Scarlett gibt ein kleines Schnaufen von sich. »Wie soll das denn aussehen? Ein riesiges Loch was den jetzigen Julius verschlingt? Wir sind hier nicht bei den Men in black, auch wenn wir so aussehen. Es wäre auch viel zu gefährlich gewesen. Außerdem hätte er Delilah und Julius in der Gegenwart spätestens dann töten müssen, als er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht mehr helfen sondern gefährlich werden würden. Bei so was geht er nicht gerne auf Risiko.«

Irgendwas sagt Al, dass Scarlett damit nicht ganz Unrecht hat. Es ist ein Akt der Rache, aber an wen? Vielleicht hätte er Delilah und Julius getötet, wenn sie ihn zu gefährlich geworden wären?

Nein, Julius ist nicht irgendein Agent sondern sein kleiner Bruder, und auch wenn Tibor ihn damit manipulieren wollte: Die Tatsache, dass er ihn auch Bruder nennt zeigt schon, dass er ihn immer als solchen betrachtet, wenn auch auf einer verhassten Art und Weise.

Und Geschwister sind sich nie gleichgültig.

Julius auf seine Seite ziehen? Vielleicht, aber er weiß dass sein kleiner Bruder niemals Delilah oder die Akademie verlassen würde. Außerdem würde es keinen Sinn ergeben, wenn er ihn erst auf seine Seite ziehen und dann töten würde.

Wenn Tibor nur mal reden würde!

Aber nein, stattdessen sitzt er Tag ein Tag aus mit der gleichen undurchschaubaren Miene in seiner Zelle und spricht kein Wort, außer dieses schroffe »Danke« wenn der arme Wärter ihn sein Essen liefert.

Irgendwann konnte Al diesen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen und gab Tibor in den Hoffen, er würde sich nicht als eine super MacGyver-Imitation herausstellen und daraus eine Bombe basteln, Stift und Papier.

Und tatsächlich: Er bewegte sich! Damit hat Al zwar die Wette gegen einen Agenten gewonnen, dass selbst Tibor nicht mit offenen Augen schlafen kann und immer noch lebt, aber dieser kleine Erfolg war leider nicht von Dauer: Nur einen kurzen Satz hat dieser Kerl aufgeschrieben, und trotz stundenlanger Grübelei versteht keiner den Sinn.

_The cake is a lie_- der Kuchen ist eine Lüge.

Was zum Teufel meint er damit?

Hat er Hunger? Will er ihnen wirklich etwas mitteilen oder hat er zu viel Portal gespielt? Oder zu viel gekifft? Oder vielleicht von allen ein bisschen?

Oder erlaubt er sich einfach nur einen Scherz? Sehr komische Art von Humor, vor allem wenn man in einer fünf mal vier Meter großen Zelle sitzt und sich scheinbar selbst verboten hat, irgendwelche Regungen zu zeigen.

Einige Agenten sind immer noch der Meinung, dass ein ordentlicher Klaps auf den Hinterkopf á la Batman-meets-Joker-in-der-GefängniszelleWunder bewirkt, aber dieser Vogel singt nicht, darauf würde Al seinen Morgenmantel verwetten. Sogar Robinson ist der gleichen Meinung, und Robinson und Al sind sich nicht mal dann einig, wenn man sie fragt was eins plus eins ergibt.

Robinson dieser clevere Idiot hat es irgendwie geschafft, die Zentrale davon zu überzeugen, dass er Tibor nur geholfen hat, um ihn zu durchschauen und aufhalten zu können.

Ja klar, als ob!

Leider scheinen die Leute von der Zentrale sehr zum Leidwesen von Al etwas Falsches eingeworfen zu haben und haben Robinson bereits nach einen Monat wieder seinen alten Job gegeben.

Fehlt nur noch die Verdienstmarke. Ach ja stimmt ja, die offizielle Vergabe ist ja in einer Woche, weil Robinson ja ach so tapfer war.

Wie auch immer, jetzt ist nicht die Zeit dafür, um sich über Robinson aufzuregen. Nein, diesmal ist dieser andere clevere Vollidiot Thema Nummer eins.

Mal wieder.

Wieso hat Al nur dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass das Ganze noch nicht vorbei ist? Ach ja richtig, die Mischung aus Terminator und Pumuckl hat während einer seiner seltenen _Plauderminuten_ so was angedeutet.

Hat er doch noch ein Ass im Ärmel, obwohl die Nullliste zerstört wurde? Aber falls Al seine Menschenkenntnis nicht vollständig während der sechsmonatigen Gefangenschaft im Hochsicherheitstrack des geheimen Gefängnisses in Tibet verloren hat sah Chevalier ziemlich besorgt aus.

Wieso macht sich Tibor Sorgen und worüber?

Und schon wieder hat Al große Lust Julius großem Bruder etwas unters Essen mischen zu lassen damit er mal redet.

Und Robinson weiß oder vielmehr sagt auch nichts.

Dabei ist sowohl ihr als auch Big Al klar, wie man mit Tibor umgehen muss, auch wenn ihnen dieser Weg nicht gefällt. Endlich traut sich Scarlett, das Kind beim Namen zu nennen. »Al, wir wissen beide, wer Tibor zum Sprechen bringen kann. Auch wenn es riskant ist: Julius muss mit seinem Bruder sprechen, oder Tibor ist unser geringstes Problem.«


	2. Kurzer Urlaub

Mit kräftigen Schlägen steuert Julius die nächste Welle an. Obwohl er schon seit Kindesbeinen an surft, ist dieses Gefühl, wenn er auf das Brett springt immer wieder einmalig. Dennoch- So perfekt wie heute war es noch nie. Seit zwei Wochen genießen er und Delilah ihren ersten richtigen Urlaub nach der Geschichte mit der Nullliste, seit drei Monaten sind sie offiziell ein Paar. Auch wenn es ihr letzter freier Tag ist: Es ist einfach nur perfekt. Gut, Delilah versucht zwar seit gut zwei Tagen, ihn zum Packen zu bewegen, aber diese Welle dürfte ihn doch wohl vergönnt sein oder? Aber dieser bitter böse Blick von ihr, wie sie dort am Strand steht. Typisch Delilah, immer alles in voraus planen. Ihr Flug geht doch erst in einer halben Stunde…

»Ich fasse es einfach nicht, wie du innerhalb von fünf Minuten dich umziehen und packen kannst. Ich brauchte fast vier Tage und hab immer noch das Gefühl, dass ich irgendwas vergessen habe.«

Etwas verärgert schaut Delilah aus dem Fenster des Flugzeuges. Natürlich hat sie was vergessen, ihre Flip Flops liegen bestimmt immer noch vor der Sauna.

»Tja, ich für meinen Teil habe nichts vergessen. Ich arbeite unter Zeitdruck eben am besten.« Glücklich über seinen kleinen Sieg entspannt sich Julius in seinen Sitz. Delilah klappt währenddessen den Laptop auf. »Ja ich weiß. Kannst du mir vielleicht die Maus geben?«

Zu früh gefreut.

»Die hat die Hotelkatze gefressen? «

»Katzen fressen normalerweise keine W -Lan Mäuse, das weißt du doch Schatz. Weißt du vielleicht wo sie liegen könnte?«

Game over. Sobald Delilah ihn _Schatz _nennt weiß sie ganz genau, dass er irgendwas vermasselt hat. Das war schon so, als sie eins, zwei okay schon gut sieben Mal über seine Pizzaschachteln im Zimmer stolperte, und es wird auch immer so bleiben. Ihre Stimme kann noch so honigsüß klingen-jetzt gibt es Saures. »Ok es könnte sein dass ich sie unter Umständen ganz vielleicht auf dem Bett vergessen habe.«

»Und was hat eine Maus dort zu suchen?«

»Was weiß ich vielleicht haben wir aus Versehen Cyber-Käse liegen lassen.«

»Julius…«

»Ok ich hab sie vergessen, aber immerhin habe ich sie auch bezahlt. Ich bin zwanzig, und du bemutterst mich immer noch!«

Oh nein, falsche Antwort.

»Warum wohl? Du musst mal endlich…«

Zu Julius Glück verkündet die süße Stewardess mit den leichten Überbiss just im diesen Moment, dass sie zur Landung ansetzen und sich sämtliche Passagiere anschnallen sollen. Perfektes Timing mal wieder. Langsam kann er sich mit den öffentlichen Flugmitteln anfreunden.

Wie Julius bereits erwartet hatte ist mit dem Flug auch der Streit beendet, aber mit dem, was ihn in der Akademie erwartet, haben weder er noch seine Partnerin gerechnet. Zwar war es ihnen bewusst, dass Al sie vermutlich gleich nach ihrem kurzen Urlaub direkt auf die nächste Mission schickt, dass der Agent sie mit dem neuen Auftrag regelrecht überfällt kommt für seine Schützlinge jedoch überraschend. Und obwohl der Auftrag ziemlich ungefährlich zu sein scheint, ist er für einen von beiden die reinste Hölle. Die Anweisungen sind simpel: »Delilah, Julius! Zum Glück seid ihr wieder da! Sämtliche Toiletten sind verstopft und Nosey ist mit Zoe auf einer Mission, könntet ihr kurz Klempner spielen? Oh und anschließend müsst ihr mir ein paar Informationen über Tibor raussuchen. Er war nicht nur einfach so hinter der Null-Liste her. Das soll heißen, dass du mit deinen Bruder sprechen sollst, Julius.«


	3. Unliebsame Aufgabe

Niemals!

Das kann Al nicht von ihm verlangen! Das mit den Toiletten war ein Scherz, aber mit Tibor sprechen? Hat Julius nicht von Anfang an deutlich gemacht, dass er mit seinem Bruder absolut nichts zu tun haben möchte? Er sitzt hinter Gittern, und das ist auch gut so!

Er manipuliert, er lügt, er bedroht Menschen… »Und trotzdem ist er dein Bruder.« Hat er etwa laut gedacht?

Beschämt sieht er Scarlett ins Gesicht, die ihn scheinbar schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet.

»Na und? Schon mal daran gedacht dass er mich umbringen wollte?!«

Warum sieht sie so traurig aus? Oder besorgt? Ist sie enttäuscht, weil er einen Auftrag ablehnt?

Das können sie doch nicht von ihm erwarten!

Auch Delilah ist seiner Meinung, aber warum steht sie jetzt neben Scarlett?

»Kleiner, vor was hast du Angst? Er weiß mehr als er zugeben möchte, um genau zu sein sagt er _uns_ rein gar nichts.«

»Und ihr glaubt tatsächlich, dass ich irgendwas aus ihm raus kriege? Außerdem: Was gibt es noch, was wir wissen sollten? Die Null-Liste ist zerstört und er sitzt im Gefängnis, der Rest ist unwichtig.«

Delilah kann nicht fassen, was ihr Partner gerade gesagt hat. »Unwichtig? Willst du nicht wissen, warum er dich angeblich töten wollte? Und wenn einer was über ihn erfahren kann dann bist du das, Julius.«

Ist Delilah jetzt etwa auch schon verrückt geworden? Was verlangen sie eigentlich noch von ihm? Und Scarlett lächelt auch noch zufrieden. Zum Glück geht sie, sonst wäre Julius noch mal ausgerastet. »Was soll das? Wieso wollt ihr alle, dass ich mit Tibor spreche?« Delilah seufzt, dann setzt sie sich neben ihren Partner auf das riesige Bett, deren Matratze unter ihrem Gewicht nur ein wenig nachgibt.

»Hast du dir ihn einmal angesehen, seitdem er eingesperrt ist?« Eiskalt erwischt. »Nicht wirklich, warum auch?« »Er spricht mit niemanden ein Wort und er scheint sich wegen irgendetwas Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe es gesehen, Julius. Und wenn sich Tibor Sorgen macht gibt es Probleme. Und er ist dein Bruder. Jemand, der mit dir verwandt ist kann doch gar nicht abgrundtief böse sein.«

Was sagt Delilah da? »Warst du etwa bei ihm?« »Ja, Al fährt täglich rüber und ich sollte mitkommen. Wir haben nicht mit Tibor gesprochen und vermutlich weiß er nicht mal, dass wir da waren.« Na toll, wie schafft sie es immer wieder, ihn schuldig fühlen zu lassen? Delilah hat sich Tibor angesehen und Julius kam noch nicht mal auf die _Idee_ an seinen eigenen Bruder auch nur zu denken? Verdammt! »Und du meinst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass an ihn noch _irgendetwas_ positiv ist, oder? Vielleicht war er mal ein netter Kerl, aber er ist es jetzt definitiv nicht mehr!« »Ich bin die Letzte, die ihn etwas Positives zutraut. Wenigstens bedankt er sich beim Wärter wenn er Essen bekommt.« Wie absurd es auch klingt, aber bei der Vorstellung muss Julius lachen. Tibor sagt bitte und danke, das gibt es doch gar nicht! »Ok, ein Fortschritt. Trotzdem glaube ich kaum, dass ich einfach in seiner Zelle auftauchen sollte. Und wir kennen keinen der Tibor kennen könnte.« Doch, sie kennen jemanden. Zumindest Delilah kennt jemanden, und der wurde letztens wieder aus der Obhut des Nachrichtendienstes entlassen. Typisch, jeder der gegen den Feind kämpft ist ein Freund. »Ich weiß die Vorstellung gefällt dir auch nicht aber was ist mit Maximilian? Er scheint Tibor besser zu kennen und ich weiß wo wir ihn finden können.«


	4. Kaffee beim Feind

Delilah hatte Recht: Die Vorstellung, Maximilian zu treffen gefällt Julius gar nicht, aber es ist immer noch besser als sich direkt seinen Bruder zu stellen. Zu Julius Leidwesen beginnen sie keine Stunde später mit der Suche nach Max, wenn man es überhaupt eine Suche nennen kann: Delilahs Informationen über Maximilians Aufenthaltsort bewiesen sich als richtig, doch richtig überraschend ist eher die Begrüßung, die sie erwartet.

»Na ihr habt euch ja Zeit gelassen. Ich hab schon vor Monaten mit euch gerechnet.« Perplex sieht Julius seine Partnerin an. Beide haben mit einem Fluchtversuch oder einen Kampf mit den Ex-Agenten gerechnet, aber nie damit, dass er sie sofort in seine Wohnung lässt. Ist er etwa auch bereit, ihnen Fragen zu beantworten? Oder ist es wieder eine Falle? »Ich hoffe, ihr habt keine Betäubungspfeile dabei, ich lag eine Woche wegen einer Überdosis im Krankenhaus.«

»Wir wollen Ihnen nur ein paar Fragen stellen, Max.« »Ich nehme mal stark an, es geht um deinen Bruder.« »Und werden Sie uns helfen oder nicht?« Misstrauisch sieht Delilah den ehemaligen Agenten direkt in die Augen. Können sie ihm überhaupt vertrauen? »Ich werde euch alles sagen, was ich sagen kann und darf. Es wird eine Weile dauern, also setzt euch.«

Max verschwindet kurz in das Nebenzimmer, dem Lärm nach zu urteilen scheint das die Küche zu sein. Vorsichtig sehen sich Delilah und Julius in der Wohnung um: Ein Computer steht direkt neben der Tür zur Küche, ein schwarzes Sofa und ein Sessel stehen mitten im Raum, neben dem Fernseher ist ein Regal mit einer ansehnlichen Sammlung von Büchern und Videospielen. In einer Ecke steht noch ein großes Aquarium mit mehreren Fischen, aber ansonsten sind bis auf ein paar wenige Bilder kaum persönliche Gegenstände zu sehen.

Keine Dekoration, keine Pflanzen. Die Wohnung ist schlicht, aber überraschend groß.

Einige Minuten später kehrt Max mit drei Tassen heißen Kaffee in das Wohnzimmer zurück. Sein Anblick und seine scheinbare Gastfreundschaft sind gewöhnungsbedürftig: Anders als bei ihrem ersten Treffen trägt er diesmal keinen Anzug, sondern einen einfachen schwarzen Pulli und Jeans. Aber gut, welcher ehemalige Agent rennt in seiner _Arbeitskleidung_ rum, wenn er schon längst gefeuert wurde?

»Um eines gleich klar zu stellen: Ich wollte keinen verletzen und war nie an der Null-Liste interessiert, ich wollte nur Tibor. Es tut mir leid, dass ich deswegen dein Vertrauen missbrauchen musste, Delilah.« »Das ist heute egal. Woher kennen Sie meinen Bruder und was wissen Sie über ihn?« »Hat Tibor euch nichts erzählt?« »Wieso sollte er? Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, uns umzubringen.« Max Augen weiten sich vor Schreck. »Dich umbringen Julius? Niemals!«

»Natürlich wollte er das! Er ist schön mit der Null-Liste in die Vergangenheit gereist und wollte erst Delilah töten.«

Maximilian entspannt sich ein wenig, obwohl keiner der anderen weiß, warum. »Mit der Null-Liste kann man niemanden töten und Tibor wusste das. Außerdem würde er niemals seinen kleinen Bruder töten, dafür kenne ich ihn zu gut.« »Sie wussten, dass die Null-Liste funktioniert und haben nichts gesagt? Und woher wissen Sie, dass man die Vergangenheit nicht verändern kann?«

Max versucht so gut es geht sich seine Ungeduld nicht anmerken zu lassen. Die unnützen Fragen lenken seiner Meinung nach viel zu sehr vom eigentlichen Thema ab, trotzdem bleibt er höfflich. »Die Geschichte mit der Null-Liste war im Projekt ein offenes Geheimnis, Delilah. Glaubst du wirklich, Tibor würde seine gesamte Existenz für eine Sache riskieren, bei der er nicht ganz genau weiß, dass sie funktioniert?« »Aber er hat es nicht geschafft, irgendwas in der Vergangenheit zu verändern, also war die ganze Aktion doch umsonst.«

Maximilian trinkt erst einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, bevor er antwortet. »Umsonst war die ganze Aktion sicher nicht, aber sie sollte sicher nicht dazu dienen, euch los zu

werden.« »Was macht Sie darin so sicher? Tibor hat es selbst zu mir gesagt!« Delilah hält Julius fest, sonst würde er wohl vor Wut auf Max losgehen. Dieser mustert den jüngeren Agenten kurz, dann sagt er: »Ich kenne deinen Bruder, er ist auf Rache fixiert aber seinen kleinen Bruder könnte er niemals töten.« »Dann kennen Sie ihn eben nicht gut genug!« Maximilian scheint es wenig zu beeindrucken, dass Julius in seiner Wut den Henkel seiner Tasse abgebrochen hat. »Was glaubst du, woher ich ihn kenne? Ist euch eigentlich bewusst, dass Tibor und ich seit Kindesbeinen an im Projekt ausgebildet wurden? Wir waren bis vor einigen Jahren noch Freunde! Ich kann bis heute nicht glauben, dass er übergelaufen ist.« Irgendetwas in Maximilians Worten scheint etwas in Julius zu bewirken, denn sein anfänglicher Wut und Zorn weicht Ungläubigkeit und Überraschung. » Sie waren Freunde? Warum haben Sie dann versucht, ihn auszuschalten?«

Max zögert mit der Antwort, er weiß nicht, wie viel er verraten darf. »Vor acht Jahren ist bei seinem ersten Auftrag ein Unfall passiert, an den er sich heute noch die Schuld gibt. Normalerweise wird jeder Fehler vom Projekt direkt bestraft, aber Tibor war einer der besten Agenten. Einige der Leiter schienen ihn praktisch dafür zu belohnen. Einige Jahre später war er plötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und tauchte einige Monate später völlig ausgetauscht wieder auf. Ich befürchte, er hat sich einigen Ausbildern angeschlossen.«

»Was meinen Sie mit: er hat sich einigen Ausbildern angeschlossen? Uns wurde gesagt, das Projekt wurde abgebrochen nachdem einige der Agenten auf die schiefe Bahn gerieten.«

Wieder diese unnützen Fragen, auf die Max nicht antworten dürfte, würde er sich auch nur an die Grundinhalte seiner Ausbildung halten. Aber welche Wahl bleibt ihm?

»Es sind auch einige Agenten auf die schiefe Bahn geraten, aber nur, weil ihre Ausbilder sie dazu verleitet haben. Einige Ausbilder gehörten zu denjenigen, die an der Null-Liste ein besonders großes Interesse haben. Sie manipulierten ihre Schüler, und einige wechselten deswegen die Seite. Bei einigen Ausbildern wurde es unter anderem aufgrund der Arbeit _eurer_ Eltern bekannt, dass sie böse sind, aber die meisten konnten fliehen oder wurden getötet, bevor sie ihre Komplizen verraten konnten.« Delilah ignoriert, dass Max anscheinend auch mehr über ihre Eltern weiß. Etwas ganz anderes stört sie an seiner Erklärung. »Welches Interesse hatten die Ausbilder an der Null-Liste? Ich meine wenn es bekannt war dass die Nutzung stark eingeschränkt ist, wieso wollten sie dann noch die Liste?«

Auf diese Frage weiß Maximilian keine genaue Antwort, oder er möchte nicht sagen, was er weiß. »Ich weiß es auch nicht genau, da müsst ihr schon Tibor fragen. Wo ist er überhaupt? Habt ihr nach der Zerstörung der Null-Liste noch Kontakt?« »Kontakt kann man das nicht gerade nennen. Er sitzt seit drei Monaten im Gefängnis und sagt kein Wort. Wir haben noch nicht versucht, mit ihn zu sprechen, aber er scheint sich wegen irgendwas Sorgen zu machen. Er hat nur _the cake is a lie_ auf einem Blatt Papier geschrieben.« Der Satz erinnert Max an etwas, und nach kurzem Überlegen geht er zu dem Regal mit der Spielesammlung und zieht eines der zahllosen Spiele heraus. »Wenn sich Tibor wegen irgendwas Sorgen macht ist es definitiv nicht gut. Kennt ihr das Spiel Portal? Dort wird euch der Spruch _the cake is a lie_ oft begegnen: Die versprochene Belohnung ist fiktiv und reine Motivation. Da Spiel erschien im Oktober 2007, also vor circa einem Jahr. Und was glaubt ihr: Wird sich Tibor neben seinen Bemühungen um die Null-Liste so viel mit Computerspielen beschäftigt haben, dass er eben einen Spruch aus Portal zitiert? Ich glaube eher nicht, auch wenn das Spiel sehr gut ist. Das ist eine Botschaft an euch.« Jetzt weiß auch Julius, woher ihm dieser Spruch so bekannt vorkommt, obwohl er das Spiel nie gespielt hat. »Welche Belohnung ist gemeint und wozu musste er motiviert werden und von wen?« Maximilian seufzt, die endlosen Fragen gehen dem ehemaligen Agenten gehörig auf die Nerven. »Wenn ich das wüsste müssten wir hier nicht Rätselraten spielen. Aber wenn er sich solche Mühe gibt, die Botschaft zu verschlüsseln und mit keinen redet dann hat er vor irgendwas Angst. An eurer Stelle würde ich ganz schnell mit ihn sprechen.«

»Vor wen sollte er noch Angst haben? Er sitzt im Gefängnis, schlimmer kann es für ihn nicht kommen.« Max Blick wirkt düster und erinnert stark an damals, als er und Tibor sich durch den ganzen Vergnügungspark gejagt haben. »Und ob es für ihn schlimmer kommen kann. Er ist ein ehemaliger Agent und sollte für irgendjemanden die Null-Liste besorgen. Vermutlich möchte er euch etwas über seine Auftragsgeber verraten, aber offen sprechen kann er nicht. Vermutlich wäre er sofort tot, wenn er jetzt den Falschen vertraut. Der einzige Mensch, den er vermutlich vertrauen kann bist du, Julius.« Die Agenten sind vieles gewöhnt, aber selbst Julius ist diese Theorie zu absurd um wahr zu sein. »Man kann ihn nicht so einfach töten, er wird rund um die Uhr bewacht. Und wieso hat er Al nichts erzählt?« »Wenn seine Auftragsgeber wirklich zum Projekt gehören ist er so gut wie tot. Jeder Ausbilder vom Projekt hat seine Kontakte, und keiner weiß wer zu wem gehört. Al scheint vertrauenswürdig zu sein, aber Al und Tibor gingen sie nach ihrem ersten Treffen nicht in Freundschaft auseinander.« »Kein Wunder oder? Er hat Al den halben Kopf kahl rasiert und ihn entführt, Freunde werden die beiden wohl nie mehr.« Max massiert sich die Stirn, als ob ihn die Unwissenheit der jungen Agenten ihm Kopfschmerzen bereiten würde. »Ich rede hier nicht von seiner Aktion vor drei Monaten. Al kennt Tibor schon seitdem er ein kleines Kind war, oder glaubt ihr, dass seine Lieblingsagenten ihn ihr erstes Kind verheimlichen konnten?«

Daran hat weder Julius noch Delilah gedacht. Selbst wenn seine Eltern Tibor direkt nach der Geburt abgeben hätten: Eine Schwangerschaft ist selbst für eine Agentin schwer zu verheimlichen. Aber wieso hat Al nie etwas gesagt? Er war ja anscheinend sogar überrascht, als er von Tibor hörte, oder etwa nicht? Max durchschaut ihre Gedankengänge sofort. »Vermutlich hat Al dir nichts gesagt, um dich zu schützen.«

»Also wollte Tibor sich doch an mir rächen.« Hören sie ihm eigentlich zu? »Nein, hätte er dich töten wollen wärst du schon längst tot. Jemanden zu töten ist einfach: Eine Kugel, Gift, oder ein Messer reicht schon. Und er hatte genügend Gelegenheiten dafür, oder? Außerdem: Als ich Kontakt mit Delilah aufgenommen habe bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass Tibor dir bereits alles erzählt hat und dich damit auf seine Seite ziehen wollte.« Das hätte man aber auch eher vermuten können. _Ich war auf der Suche nach Tibor und ich wusste, dass er sich in deiner Nähe aufhalten wird. _Das waren damals im Freizeitpark Max Worte. Und als es offensichtlich wurde, dass Julius nichts von einem älteren Bruder wusste: _Sieh an. Kommt er dir nicht ein wenig bekannt vor? Ähnelt er dir nicht ein bisschen?_ »Tibor ging davon aus, dass Sie ihn töten wollten und ist deswegen quer durch den Park geflüchtet. Er wusste nicht, dass Sie nie an der Null-Liste interessiert waren, oder?« »Natürlich wusste er das nicht. So ziemlich jeder war hinter der Null-Liste her und einige sind es heute noch. In übrigen: Hätte er mich ablenken wollen, hätte er mir erzählt _wer_ die Null-Liste zerstört hat. Jemand, der wirklich besessen ist von der Fantasie, durch die Zeit zu reisen, hätte den Verursacher umgehend aus Rache ins Jenseits befördert, was wie wir alle wissen, kein Problem darstellt.«

»Aber er hat es nicht getan.« Delilah überlegt. Das kann nicht sein, oder? War es vielleicht wieder einer von Tibors Tricks? Aber auch wenn es unmöglich erscheint: Aus dieser Sicht lässt zumindest dieser Teil der Geschichte nur einen Schluss zu: »Er wollte Julius vor Ihnen schützen, richtig?« Maximilian nickt, als ob er diesen Verdacht noch irgendwie bestätigen müsste.

»Richtig. Wie gesagt: Es kann sein, dass er euch loswerden musste, aber ich rede hier von einfachen Ablenkungsmanövern und nicht vom Töten. Und selbst wenn er nicht wusste, dass er niemanden in der Vergangenheit töten kann: So krank, dass er ein wehrloses Kind umbringen würde ist selbst er nicht.«

»Wollte er aber, und zwar mich. Oder wie würden Sie den Spruch: _Was hältst du davon, gleich nicht mehr da zu sein, Delilah?_ deuten?« Obwohl sie schon weit aus Schlimmeres in ihrem Leben erlebt hat, stellt sich an die Erinnerung an diese Situation Delilahs Nackenhaare auf. Heute ist sie zwar nicht mehr hilflos, aber ihr damaliges, fünfjähriges Ich war es. »Ich weiß nicht, was das sollte. Ihr müsst ihn selbst fragen. Er will oder wollte Rache, aber nicht an euch. Seine Kindheit war mit acht vorbei, eure Eltern haben ihn verstoßen, unsere Ausbilder wollten ihn in den meisten Fällen entweder manipulieren oder töten und Al hat ihn fertig gemacht, es gibt also genug vor euch, an denen er sich rächen könnte.« »Moment mal: Al hat ihn fertig gemacht?« »Ja, er gab Tibor die Schuld an den Unfall damals. Was das genau für ein Unfall war erzähl _ich _euch nicht. Nur eins verrate ich euch: Der Unfall war so schlimm, dass er Tibor völlig verändert hat und es damit vermutlich überhaupt möglich gemacht hat, dass er die Seiten wechselt. Ein Agent wie Tibor läuft nicht einfach über. Irgendwas ist in den letzten Monaten passiert, und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es uns alle in größere Gefahr bringt als alles andere jemals zu vor.«


	5. Frei sein

Einfach nur laufen.

Genau dies will sie immer nur, dieses Gefühl der absoluten Freiheit genießen. Und keine Aufpasser, die jeden ihrer Schritte genau beobachten und dokumentieren müssen. Zum Glück ist bis jetzt keiner ihrer Aufpasser helle genug, ihre nächtlichen Streifzüge zu durchschauen. Ein kleiner Sprung aus dem Fenster genügt, und sie ist sie fürs erste los.

Lange ist sie nie weg, höchstens eine Stunde, aber wenn man den ganzen Tag nur kontrolliert wird ist es ein echter Segen für ein vierzehnjähriges Mädchen. Und kontrolliert wird sie schon ein ganzes Leben lang: Seit sie ein kleines Kind ist steckt sie im Zeugenschutzprogramm fest, ihr Zuhause und ihre „Babysitter" wechselt sie genauso oft wie ihre Unterwäsche und ihre Familie kennt sie nicht. Dabei weiß sie nicht mal, warum sie so wichtig ist: Sie kann sich an nichts erinnern, und nicht mal Al will ihr irgendwas erzählen. Al ist der einzige Mensch, der sie die ganze Zeit über begleitet. Er ist der Leiter von irgendeinem Internat oder so was ähnlichem, und er hat ihr versprochen, sie irgendwann ebenfalls zu unterrichten.

Wenn sie alt genug ist. Wie sehr hasst sie diesen Spruch? Aber irgendwann wird es aufhören, dieses ständige hin und her, ganz sicher.

Das Mädchen spürt, wie die kalte Nachtluft seine Lungen füllt, während es vorsichtig um das Grundstück des Nachbarn schleicht. Sie kann bei ihren nächtlichen Rundgänge keine Zeugen gebrauchen, die Tratschtanten neben an würden sie bestimmt verpfeifen.

Noch ein kurzer Blick um die Ecke zur Absicherung.

Dann rennt sie los. Einfach die Straße entlang, einfach diese Dunkelheit genießen. Früher als Kind hat sie sich oft vor der Dunkelheit gefürchtet, jetzt liebt sie diesen kleinen Adrenalinstoß und das Gefühl absoluter Unabhängigkeit, auch wenn es nur für einen flüchtigen Moment ist.

Sie versteckt sich schnell hinter der nächsten Hecke, als ihr ein Auto entgegen kommt. Sie kennt den Wagen zwar nicht, aber wie gesagt: Zeugen kann sie nicht gebrauchen.

Und weiter geht's.

Um die nächste Ecke, durch die schmale dunkle Gasse, die zum Spielplatz führt… Einfach nur herrlich. Nicht mal der leichte Nieselregen kann dieses Gefühl dämpfen.

Sie ist bereits eine halbe Stunde unterwegs, als sie diesen leichten Brandgeruch wahrnimmt. Plötzlich hört sie einen lauten Knall, auf den kurze Zeit später drei weitere folgen. Feuern die Jugendlichen wieder diese verdammten Silvester Knaller ab? Nein, es ist kein Wochenende, kein Mensch geht bei Regen um diese Uhrzeit aus dem Haus, und Knaller hören sich anders an. Außerdem wohnt auf ihrer Straße kein anderer Teenager außer ihr.

Moment. Auf _ihrer _Straße? Nein, das kann nicht sein!

Panisch sprintet sie durch die Gasse und kümmert sich nicht um die kleinen Pfützen auf ihren Weg, durch die sie mit ihren nackten Füßen einfach durchläuft. Doch die Ursache für den Brandgeruch kann sie von der Straßenseite sehen: Ein Haus brennt lichterloh.

Ihr Zuhause.


	6. Zweifel

So langsam verhält sich Julius wirklich merkwürdig. Okay, er hat jetzt neue Informationen über seinen Bruder und ja, es muss ziemlich hart für ihn sein, aber muss er wirklich die ganze Fahrt über schweigen? Sie haben Max Wohnung schon vor einer Stunde verlassen, und die Fahrt wird noch mindestens drei Stunden dauern. Und Julius sitzt einfach auf dem Beifahrersitz und starrt in die Dunkelheit. Das ist doch nicht zum Aushalten! »Würdest du jetzt bitte aufhören herum zu träumen und mir bitte erzählen, was du von der ganzen Geschichte hältst?« »Hmm?«

Na super, er ist mal wieder völlig neben der Spur. »Na die Sachen, die uns Max heute erzählt hat. Glaubst du, er erzählt wirklich die Wahrheit?« „Natürlich nicht! Das kann einfach nicht alles stimmen.« »Ich weiß nicht, ob alles stimmt aber ein Teil müsste doch wahr sein, oder? Wir können Al fragen, was er darüber weiß.« »Auch wenn das stimmt: Er irrt sich, was Tibor betrifft. Wir haben es doch selbst erlebt.« »Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit, dass herauszufinden und das weißt du.«

Genervt seufzt Julius. »Hör auf, Delilah. Tibor wird sowieso lügen, also was nützt uns es, ihn zu befragen?«

»Denkst du wirklich, dass Maximilian sich irrt oder willst du, dass er uns täuscht? Langsam aber sicher vermute ich bei dir Letzteres.« »Bist du verrückt geworden? Tibor wird mir Honig ums Maul streichen und mir dann in den Rücken fallen.« Leise, so das selbst Delilah es nicht mal verstehen kann fügt er hinzu: »So wie jedes Mal.«

»Das ist eine Möglichkeit. Die zweite ist, dass Maximilian wirklich Recht hat und Tibor so gut wie tot ist, wenn das so weiter geht. Das ist zwar unwahrscheinlich, aber dennoch möglich. Ich kenne dich zu gut, Julius: Wenn das passieren sollte, könntest du dir das nie verzeihen, auch wenn er versucht hat dich zu töten. Auch wenn es schwer fällt: Du musst mit ihn reden, und zwar schnell.«

Komisch, so was Ähnliches hat Maximilian beim Hinausgehen Julius auch noch gesagt. _Es kann sein, dass ich lüge oder mich täusche, aber falls ich Recht behalten sollte und Tibor wirklich getötet werden würde, kannst du es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Er ist zwar ein ziemlicher Idiot, aber trotzdem dein Bruder. Und du würdest dir ein Leben lang den Vorwurf machen, durch dein Nichthandeln für seinen Tod verantwortlich zu sein. _


	7. Ein Gespräch zwischen Brüdern

Julius ist über seine eigene Nervosität selbst erstaunt. Das Gespräch mit Max war gestern, und gleich am nächsten Morgen fuhr er zum Gefängnis, um mit Tibor zu sprechen.

Allein. Er und Delilah waren sich einig, dass Tibor vermutlich wenn überhaupt nur mit Julius sprechen würde. Und nun sitzt Tibor mit verbundenen Händen im Besucherraum, der einzige Bereich, indem man frei sprechen kann. Julius wartet nur noch auf das OK der Wärter, dann kann er endlich selbst hinein. Ein letztes Mal durchatmen und diese verdammte Idee verfluchen, dann geht es los.

Völlig ruhig sitzt Tibor auf den harten Stuhl, seine Miene so undurchdringlich wie immer. »Ich hab schon gedacht, du hättest mich vergessen. Nett dass du auch mal auftauchst, Julius.« Hat er jetzt wirklich gesprochen? »Sei froh, dass ich überhaupt hier bin, verdient hast du es dir ja nicht gerade.« Tibor zieht seine rechte Augenbraue hoch, wie immer, wenn er Julius durchschaut. »Es ist also nicht deine Idee, deinen eigenen Bruder mal zu besuchen. Gut, du kannst auch gerne wieder gehen. Aber ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du irgendwas von mir willst.« »Oh ja, ich will jetzt endlich mal ein paar Antworten.« »Gut, und auf welche Fragen?« Das ist doch bestimmt eine Falle, oder? Seit wann beantwortet Tibor Fragen? »Was ist mit deiner Ich-beantworte-keine-Fragen-Regel?« Demonstrativ hebt Tibor seine Hände, die mit Handschellen verbunden wurden. »Ich habe hier wohl keine andere Wahl, oder? Außerdem stehen dir ein paar Antworten zu. Keine Angst, ich werde ehrlich sein, auch wenn es ziemlich unlogisch erscheint, dies noch extra zu betonen. Ich habe nur eine Voraussetzung: Stelle mir Fragen, die ich beantworten kann und auf deren Antwort du mit ein wenig logischem Denken nicht selbst hättest kommen können.« Das überrascht Julius. Er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein älterer Bruder überhaupt reden würde geschweige denn Fragen beantworten möchte. Dementsprechend ist auch seine Vorbereitung. Was soll er jetzt bitte schön fragen? Und meint er das nur oder ist Tibor über die Ratlosigkeit seines Bruders ziemlich amüsiert?

»Ich habe eine simple Frage: Was sollte der ganze Mist?« »So was nennst du eine simple Frage? In meinen Augen ist es die Frage schlecht hin, oder? Stell sie bitte etwas genauer.« Obwohl Tibor die Handschellen trägt, fühlt sich Julius unterlegen. Wie schafft sein Bruder es nur, selbst jetzt gelassen zu bleiben? »Okay, dann versuch ich es hiermit: Wofür brauchtest du die Null-Liste und wieso hast du mich nicht einfach getötet, als du es konntest?« »Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich dich nicht töten möchte.« »Du hast gesagt dass du mich _jetzt_ noch nicht töten möchtest, und du wolltest mir das Leben so schwer wie möglich gestalten.« »Und das habe ich auch geschafft, oder? Sonst wäre ich ziemlich enttäuscht von meiner Arbeit. Ich will dich immer noch nicht töten, und bevor du fragst: Nein, Delilah auch nicht und auch keinen sonst aus eurer Akademie.« Es klingt wie eine Mischung aus Schnauben und Lachen, als Julius erwidert: »Das hab ich aber anders in Erinnerung. Ich sage ja nur Giftschlangen im Lastwagen. Außerdem hast du Delilah als Kind bedroht, sie zurück in die Vergangenheit gestoßen und dann die Null-Liste zerstört.« »Lieber, ich stoße sie zurück in die Vergangenheit als ins Jenseits, oder findest du etwa nicht? Zu den Punkt komme ich aber später. Um bei den Giftschlangen zu bleiben: Du hast ja wohl ein enormes Talent, dich in Computer zu hacken aber lesen scheint nicht deine Stärke zu sein. Beeindruckend, wie du meinen falschen Namen herausgefunden hast aber du hättest dir auch den offiziellen Auftragsnamen durchlesen sollen: Transport von Schlangen.« . Wieder schafft es Tibor, dass sich Julius sich wie ein Trottel fühlt. »Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass das gelogen war.«

»Und ausgerechnet dann ist es die Wahrheit. Aber du hast Recht, die Schlangen waren nicht ohne Grund dort. Ich wollte mögliche Verfolger so lange wie möglich beschäftigen.« »Du hättest uns fast endgültig _beschäftigt_.« »Sag bloß, ihr könnt euch zu zweit nicht gegen ein paar einfache Schlangen wehren. Sogar ich hab euch das noch zugetraut. Außerdem wart ihr nicht die einzigen, die hinter mir her waren.« Julius spart sich die Frage, wer sonst noch Tibor hätte verfolgen wollen, das würde er noch früh genug erfahren. »Wieso wolltest du unbedingt zurück in die Vergangenheit? Wir wissen, dass du wusstest dass du nichts verändern kannst.« Kaum hat Julius den Satz ausgesprochen, bereut er ihn auch wieder. Tibors Blick könnte nun eine ganze Armee töten.

»Woher wisst ihr das? Ihr habt mit Max gesprochen, richtig?« »Richtig.« »Daran bin ich vermutlich selbst schuld. Trotzdem ist da ein kleiner Fehler: Es ist zwar richtig, dass man in der Vergangenheit nichts verändern kann, was nicht sowieso schon so war, aber beeinflussen kann man sie trotzdem.«

Julius ist sichtlich verwirrt. »Also jetzt versteh ich gar nicht mehr.«

»Das beste Beispiel ist deine kleine Freundin: In Anlage 9 hängen überall gemalte Bilder von ihr, die Kampfszenen zwischen uns darstellen.« »Und sie konnte es nur malen, weil wir in der Vergangenheit waren. So ist das doch auch mit ihrer Uhr!«

»Genau richtig. Aber eine Beeinflussung ist immer von Anfang an mit einberechnet, also wenn ich euch als Kind hätte töten wollen hätte es so oder so nicht funktioniert, weil ihr im Erwachsenenalter definitiv lebt. Selbst wenn es klappen würde: Hätte ich euch getötet hätte es den gesamten Verlauf der Zeit verändert. Ihr wärt niemals Agenten geworden und hättet niemals ein paar gewisse Trottel mit ihren tollen Eroberungsplänen gestoppt. Und für mich wäre das vermutlich auch nicht gut gewesen.«

»Schmetterlingseffekt. Aber was wolltest du dann mit der Null-Liste? Sie ist dann doch eigentlich nutzlos.«

»Nutzlos? Ganz sicher nicht. Hast du keine Fantasie, was man damit anstellen könnte? Denk daran, du kannst zwar die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, die Gegenwart und die Zukunft jedoch schon." „Ich hab immer noch keine Ahnung.«

»Jetzt enttäuschst du mich aber, kleiner Bruder. Um eins klar zu stellen: Etwas, was in der Zukunft existiert, muss auch in der Vergangenheit existieren. Aber wenn etwas in der Vergangenheit scheinbar zerstört wurde heißt das noch lange nicht, dass es auch wirklich zerstört wurde. Nehmen wir mal an, jemand aus der Vergangenheit hat wichtige Informationen und wird erschossen, bevor er was sagen kann. Dein jetziges Ich könnte diese Person zwar nicht retten, aber dennoch befragen. Diese Informationen hättest du nur in der Zukunft und es würde die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Oder ein wichtiges Dokument mit allen Namen von Agenten und Ausbildern, die vom Projekt übergelaufen sind, wurde bei einem Brand _rein zufällig _zerstört. Dein zukünftiges Ich könnte keine Spuren hinterlassen, aber das Dokument an sich nehmen.«

»Man kann nichts aus der Vergangenheit mit in die Zukunft nehmen, das gleiche Problem gab es schon mit Delilahs Uhr.«

»Aber es besteht ein winziger Unterschied: Delilahs Uhr existierte die ganze Zeit über, so ein Dokument jedoch spielt dann keine Rolle.«

»Hör auf, mein Kopf platzt gleich! Aber ich glaube, ich habe es so ziemlich verstanden. Aber sag jetzt nicht, du willst diese Informationen um das Projekt auffliegen zu lassen.« »Gut, dann sage ich es nicht, du würdest damit allerdings genau richtig liegen.« »Das gibt es nicht! Max hat zu uns gesagt, du wärest übergelaufen!« »Bis vor ein paar Monaten habe ich das Selbe auch von ihm gedacht. Ich habe den größten Fehler gemacht, den man als Agent nur machen kann: Ich habe den Falschen vertraut.« »Deinem Auftragsgeber?«

»Auftragsgeber trifft es zwar nicht ganz, aber im Grunde genommen kann man es schon so nennen. Man sagte mir, dass die Null-Liste nicht zerstört wurde und ich damit die Möglichkeit hätte, diese Verräter auffliegen zu lassen. Man sagte mir, sämtliche meiner ehemaligen Freunde seien übergelaufen. Als ich dann den Auftrag erhielt, dich zu töten wusste ich jedoch, was los war. Und nein, ich kenne nicht die Identität meines _Auftragsgebers,_ das macht die Sache so gefährlich.« »Wieso hast du ihn vertraut, du bist doch sonst nicht so naiv.« Tibor lacht freudlos. »Du bist genau der Richtige, der mich das fragt, Julius. Man hat mit mir genau das gemacht, was ich bei dir gemacht hab: Er hat mir Informationen gegeben, die ich sonst nie bekommen hätte.« »Welche Infos können so gut sein, dass man seinen eigenen Freunden nicht mehr traut?« »Zum Beispiel die, dass mein kleiner Bruder noch lebt und wo er sich aufhält.« Das haut jetzt sogar Julius um. »Bitte was? Du wusstest nichts von mir?« »Oh doch, ich wusste dass ich einen kleinen Bruder hab, aber unsere tollen Eltern haben mir vor acht Jahren erzählt, du wurdest von den Idioten getötet, die ich während meines ersten Auftrages hätte fassen sollen.«

»Unsere Eltern sind seit über sechszehn Jahre tot, wenn du nicht rein zufällig mit Geistern reden kannst lügst du.« Tibors Lachen klingt kein bisschen amüsiert. »Oh nein, ich lüge nicht. Zumindest nicht jetzt. Die beiden gehörten zu den besten Agenten der Welt, den eigenen Tod vorzutäuschen war ein Kinderspiel. Leider waren sie nicht halb so gute Eltern.« »Das ist nicht dein Ernst, wieso sollten sie das machen?« »Aus den gleichen Grund, warum ich jetzt im Gefängnis sitze. Sie wollten das Projekt stoppen, und vermutlich wissen sie mehr als wir alle zusammen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie immer noch am Leben sind, falls es dich interessiert. An dem Tag, als du erfahren hast dass wir Brüder sind, wusste ich nicht mal dass du nichts von ihrem Überleben wusstest .«

Was für einen grausamen Scherz erlaubt sich Tibor nun schon wieder? Es kostet Julius jede Selbstbeherrschung, Tibor nicht anzuschreien. Würde er es tuen, würde die Akademie nie die dringend benötigten Informationen bekommen. Es muss jetzt ruhig bleiben und Tibors Spiel mitspielen, auch wenn es hart ist. »Meintest du das mit _sie haben mich durch dich ersetzt_?« »Ja. Du hast dir nie wirklich Gedanken über den Spruch gemacht, oder?« Nein, das hat Julius nicht. Wenn er ehrlich ist, wollte er Tibor so gut es ging verdrängen. »Ich bin 25 Jahre alt, also gerade mal fünf Jahre älter als du. Du wusstest zwar mein genaues Alter nicht, aber viel älter hättest du mich nicht schätzen können. Vor sechszehn Jahren war ich neun Jahre alt, also ein Jahr im Projekt. Ziemlich früh um sein eigenes Kind zu verstoßen, oder?« Julius kann die Lügen nicht mehr länger ertragen. Was ist, wenn es die Wahrheit ist? »Also haben sie dich nach deinem Auftrag verstoßen. Aber wenn sie zu dir sagten, dass du für meinen Tod verantwortlich bist und ganz genau wussten, dass ich lebe, kann es eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass sie dich und mich schützen wollten.« »Sie wollten dich vor mir schützen. Hat dir Max erzählt, was damals passiert ist?« Von Tibors anfänglicher Gelassenheit und Gleichgültigkeit ist nicht mehr viel geblieben. Jetzt wird es ernst. »Er sagte uns nur, dass es zu einem Unfall kam und du seitdem nicht mehr der Selbe wärst. Al hätte dich damals ziemlich fertig gemacht.« Tibor überlegt sich genau, was er sagt. »Nicht nur Al. Ich sollte damals eine Tochter von Agenten schützen. Ihre Eltern kamen anscheinend bei einem wichtigen Auftrag ums Leben, und man wollte sie auch töten. Als wir endlich die Idioten hatten, die sie umbringen sollten, kam es zu einer Schießerei. Ich wollte damals niemanden erschießen, also schoss ich einen von den beiden ins Schienenbein. In diesem Moment zog er das Mädchen nach vorne. Die Kugel ging direkt durch ihre Schulter.«

Nach einer kurzen Pause fügt er hinzu: „Ich habe ein junges Mädchen getötet, Julius." Selbst Julius geht diese neue Information nahe. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sieht er wahres Bedauern in Tibors Augen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sein Bruder überhaupt fähig ist, um einen anderen Menschen zu trauern. Vorausgesetzt, es ist nicht wieder ein Bestandteil von Tibors Show. Kann es wahr sein, dass er tatsächlich einen Fehler bereut? Julius schwirren tausend Fragen im Kopf, versucht sich aber so wenig wie möglich anmerken zu lassen.

»Hatten ihre Eltern Informationen über das Projekt?« Was auch immer falsch an Julius Frage war, es macht Tibor regelrecht wütend.

»Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass ich dir einen Mord gestanden habe? Ja, verdammt, es waren Informationen über das Projekt aber ich hab erst später erfahren, dass einige Ausbilder übergelaufen sind. Ich hätte spätestens dann Verdacht schöpfen müssen, als man mich praktisch für mein Versagen belohnt hat.« »Bis vor ein paar Stunden war ich der festen Überzeugung, dass du mich töten wolltest, der Tod des Mädchens war ein Unfall, der dadurch entstand, dass du nicht zum Mörder werden wolltest. Ich kann nur nicht verstehen, dass Al dich deswegen fertig gemacht hat. Konntest du ihn deswegen nicht vertrauen?« »Al und Scarlett sind beides keine Verräter, aber sie hätten _mir_ nie wieder vertraut. Um Vertrauen ging es übrigens auch, als ich Delilah zurück gestoßen habe. Mein Informant wusste anscheinend nicht, dass ich wusste dass man niemanden in der Vergangenheit töten kann. Hätte ich Delilah nicht als Kind gedroht oder eben zurück in die Vergangenheit gestoßen, wäre ich aufgeflogen und höchstwahrscheinlich tot. Und ihr ebenfalls. Ich wusste auch nicht, ob Robinson nun zu den Verrätern gehört oder nicht, deswegen musste ich so lange wie möglich den Schein waren, euch wirklich umbringen zu wollen. Ich wollte die Informationen über das Projekt. Und ich will diese beiden Männer, die das Mädchen töten wollten, koste es was es wolle.« »Aber dein Auftragsgeber hatte nie vor, dass du die Informationen bekommst. Du solltest die Drecksarbeit verrichten.« »Ja. Wie ich auf den Zettel geschrieben habe: The cake is a lie.«


	8. Wahl

Ungeduldig wartet Julius auf eine Antwort von Al. Nicht mal jetzt, zwei Stunden nach seinem Gespräch mit Tibor, versteht Julius was eigentlich da drinnen passiert ist. Während des Gespräches erschien alles so logisch und einfach, man könnte es beinahe ein normales Gespräch zwischen Brüdern nennen. Hat er Tibor gerade tatsächlich geglaubt? Kann er ihm überhaupt auch nur ansatzweise trauen? Vor drei Monaten hätte er ihn nicht mal geglaubt, wenn er gesagt hätte, dass die Erde rund ist und nun kauft er die ganze Geschichte ab? Im Moment zweifelt Julius an seinen gesunden Menschenverstand. Obwohl… Alles, was Tibor gesagt hat klingt doch irgendwie logisch, oder? Wie ein riesiges Puzzle, jedes kleine Detail ein Stück. Es hat alles so schön gepasst, aber sind die Teile wirklich richtig? Vielleicht. Wenn Al nur was sagen würde! Scarlett ist ebenfalls in Als Büro, Delilah wartet draußen. Endlich unterbricht Scarlett das Schweigen. »Du solltest Julius wirklich die Wahrheit sagen, Großer. Bevor noch mehr passiert.« »Ich weiß, aber das ist gerade nicht so einfach.« »Sagt mir einfach was los ist. Hat Tibor jetzt die Wahrheit gesagt oder nicht?« Ratlos hebt Al seine Arme. »Das weiß ich auch nicht, Mann. Aber es ist nicht so unwahrscheinlich, wie es auf den ersten Blick klingen mag. Die Geschichte mit den Mädchen ist aber auf jeden Fall nicht gelogen, auch wenn es mir heute noch leid tut.« »Also wusstest du die ganze Zeit schon von Tibor? Und das unsere Eltern eventuell noch leben? Wieso hast du nie was gesagt?« »Woah jetzt mal ganz langsam mit den jungen Frühlingsrollen. Von Tibor wusste ich, aber das eure Eltern noch leben könnten ist mir auch neu. Wobei es natürlich möglich wäre. Nach der Explosion hat man ihre Leichen nie gefunden.« Die Schreie, die Julius während des Gesprächs mit Tibor so gut zurück gehalten hat, treffen nun mit voller Wucht Al. »Und dann seid ihr einfach davon ausgegangen, sie seien tot? Man hätte doch irgendeinen Hinweis finden müssen!« Scarlett ist wenig erschrocken über dem Ausraster des Agenten. Irgendwann musste es ja so weit kommen. »Wir haben Leichenteile gefunden, aber eine Identifizierung war damals unmöglich. Tut mir leid, Kleiner.« »Das tut dir Leid, Scarlett? Das ist nicht euer Ernst!« »Auf wen bist du wütend, Julius? Von deinen Bruder haben wir nur deswegen nichts erzählt, um das Projekt nicht auf dich aufmerksam zu machen. Ich habe ihn damals nach der Sache mit den Mädchen sehr grausame Dinge gesagt, nur um ihn von dir fern zu halten.« »Du erwartest jetzt keine Dankbarkeit von mir, oder Al?« »Nein, genauso wenig wie ich von Tibor Vergebung erwarte. Aber du wärst für gewisse Leute das perfekte Mittel gewesen, um ihn zu erpressen. Ich wusste damals schon, dass dein Bruder an den Mädchen hing, aber dass ihr Tod ihn so geprägt hat konnte ich nicht ahnen. Er muss damals schon gemerkt haben, dass etwas im Projekt nicht stimmt.« »Oder wir lagen mit unserer ersten Vermutung richtig und er ist übergelaufen.« »Oder das. Die Frage ist: _Willst_ du ihn vertrauen, Julius?« Darauf kennt er keine Antwort. Wenn er jetzt den Falschen vertraut würde er sich und Delilah in Gefahr bringen. Andererseits kann er Al und Scarlett auch nicht voll und ganz vertrauen, oder? _Und du würdest dir ein Leben lang den Vorwurf machen, durch dein Nichthandeln für seinen Tod verantwortlich zu sein._ Sogar Maximilian glaubt fest daran, dass Tibor ihn nie töten wollte, aber heißt das gleich, dass man Tibor glauben kann? Aber mit seiner Aussage hat Max leider Recht. »Es gibt drei Möglichkeiten, die auf der Hand liegen: Entweder er ist durchgedreht, hat sich den Projekt angeschlossen und möchte es jetzt auffliegen lassen. Dann würde ich versuchen, ihn zu verzeihen und wir bräuchten sämtliche Informationen, damit das Projekt gestoppt wird. Er könnte aber auch immer noch zur anderen Seite gehören und uns alle hier zum Narren halten. In diesem Falle würde er darauf warten, dass ich ihm vertraue und dann würde er uns alle umbringen. Wenn er jedoch wirklich die Wahrheit sagt, wird bald jemand versuchen ihn umzubringen und er würde es dann auch aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach schaffen. Dann wäre auch die gesamte Akademie in Gefahr. Mit anderen Worten: Wir sind hier sowieso so gut wie tot. Mal wieder.« »Herzlich Willkommen in der Welt der Agenten. Es kam gestern zu einem anderen Zwischenfall, der vermutlich auch mit dieser Situation zusammenhängt. Ich lass dir ein wenig Zeit mit deiner Entscheidung. Könntest du bitte aufhören zu telefonieren, Scarlett?« Julius ist es gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Scarlett bereits seit geraumer Zeit in einem Telefonat verwickelt ist. Das Gespräch scheint ziemlich wichtig zu sein, denn das sonst so entspannte Gesicht von Scarlett wirkt auf mal sehr sorgenvoll und ernst. »Ich glaube aus der Bedenkzeit wird nichts. Es kam gerade zu einem bewaffneten Angriff auf das Gefängnis. Die Angreifer scheinen einige Komplizen im Gefängnis gehabt zu haben. Zwei Wärter wurden getötet.« »Was ist mit Tibor?« »Sie haben gezielt nach ihn gesucht. Er wurde zu seinem Glück nur angeschossen. Bevor sie nochmal auf ihn zielen konnten, wurde einer der Angreifer ebenfalls angeschossen. Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich fliehen. Es waren ein Mann und eine Frau, zumindest einer der erschossenen Wärter gehörte zu ihren Komplizen.« »Also wollten sie Tibor definitiv töten.« »Entweder das oder er ist ein noch besserer Schauspieler als wir sowieso gedacht haben. Jetzt entscheide du Julius: Soll er in die Akademie oder zurück ins Gefängnis?«

Eine wahre Wahl hat Julius seiner Meinung nach nicht.

»Als erstes sollte er in ein Krankenhaus. Danach holt ihn in die Akademie.«


	9. Vertrauen im Partner

Tibors Anblick wirkt ein wenig befremdlich. Wenn er auch sonst mit seinen Blicken töten kann: Im Moment sieht er eher müde und erschöpft aus. Kein Wunder, wenn zwei Schüsse einen fast ins Jenseits befördert hätten. Ein Schuss streifte den rechten Oberschenkel, der andere die linke Schulter. Laut den Ärzten sind beides reine Fleischwunden, jedoch hätte gerade die Kugel in der Schulter beinahe Gefäße und Muskeln zerstört. So oder so: Selbst Tibor, der wie er selbst sagt in mehr Schmerzbekämpfungstechniken ausgebildet wurde als wie sein Bruder überhaupt kennt, sieht man an, dass die Schmerzen höllisch sein müssen. Kann das wirklich alles so geplant sein? Bei einem normalen Superagenten definitiv nicht, aber bei Tibor sollte man die ganze Sache nochmal anzweifeln. Aber zwei Schüsse aus knapp sieben Metern Entfernung so setzen, dass sie nicht tödlich sind? Pure Millimeterarbeit, die einen Schützen fordert, der selbst dann ruhig schießt, wenn er selbst auch in einem anderen Kampf verwickelt wird. »Scarlett möchte sich jetzt noch mal deine Verletzungen ansehen, sie traut den Ärzten im Krankenhaus nicht. Außerdem soll ich dir von Al sagen, dass der Teppich neu ist und du bitte aufpassen sollst, wo du hin tropfst.« Dabei zeigt Delilah auf die kleinen Bluttropfen, die deutliche Abdrücke neben Tibors Stuhl auf den weißen Teppich in Als Büro hinterlassen. Mit einem stummen Nicken verlässt Tibor das Büro. »Also jetzt mal Klartext, Julius: Was hältst du von der ganzen Geschichte?« »Ich hab keine Ahnung. Tibor ist listig, aber ich befürchte er konnte das alles auch nicht planen, oder?« »Sag du mir das.« Delilah sieht ihn direkt in die Augen. Sie weiß genau, dass Julius eine Antwort nicht leicht fällt, aber sie muss es wissen. Nach einigen zögern sagt er: »Zumindest wissen wir, dass Teile auf jeden Fall nicht gelogen sind, Al und Scarlett haben mir das bestätigt.«

»Und was ist mit den Rest? Siehst du das bestätigt, weil er angeschossen wurde oder ist das alles nur eine Falle?«

Sie bleibt hartnäckig, was Julius frustriet. »Also denkst du, dass ich ihn im Gefängnis hätte lassen sollen, weil sowieso alles nur eine Falle war.«

Delilah schüttelt den Kopf. »Nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich habe nur eine Frage: Hast du ihn hergeholt, weil alles darauf hindeutet, dass er die Wahrheit sagt oder nur deshalb weil du hoffst dass er die Wahrheit sagt?«

Wieso verlangt sie jetzt tatsächlich eine Erklärung von Julius? Er seufzt, wenn Delilah Antworten verlangt hat niemand eine Chance. »Ich hatte gestern keine Zeit, meine Entscheidung irgendwie zu überdenken. Ich hab das getan, was mir in den Moment richtig erschien. Er ist mein Bruder Delilah. Was er auch getan hat, ich kann nicht zulassen, dass er von irgendwelchen Idioten erschossen wird.« »Also willst du kein Risiko eingehen, was seine Sicherheit betrifft.« »Ich sage es mal so: Er weiß mehr über das Projekt als wir, und jedes bisschen Wissen haben wir bitter nötig. Wir werden es früher und später auch noch mal mit den Projekt zu tun haben und dann ist jede Information für die Sicherheit der Akademie wichtig.« Damit gibt sich auch Delilah zufrieden. »Ich würde niemals deine Entscheidungen anzweifeln, nur damit du es weißt. Aber er ist nun mal dein Bruder, daran kann man nichts ändern. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du die Sache einigermaßen objektiv betrachten kannst. Ich hätte übrigens genauso gehandelt. Du konntest nicht zulassen, dass er im Gefängnis bleibt und dann wohlmöglich endgültig erschossen wird.« Mehr will und kann Delilah dazu nicht mehr sagen, denn in diesem Moment betreten Al und Scarlett zusammen mit Tibor das Büro. »Ich möchte hier nicht lange um den heißen Pudding reden: Scarlett und ich haben jetzt beschlossen, dass Tibor zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit vorrübergehend hier bleibt. Guck mich nicht so an, Mann. Du hast die Wahl: Entweder Akademie oder Knast. Hier wird auf dich wenigstens nicht geschossen, zumindest so lange wie du dich anständig benimmst. Das gilt für euch beide, ja ich meine dich Julius: Kein Kratzen, Schlagen, Treten, Beißen, Erschießen, aus einem Helikopter, Auto oder sonstigen fliegenden, fahrenden oder schwimmenden Fahrzeugen Gestosse oder sonstige brüderliche Mätzchen, verstanden? Gut, dann hab ich gleich den ersten Auftrag für euch drei: Oben liegt ein 14Jähriges Mädchen, welches eigentlich zum Zeugenschutzprogramm gehört. Letzte Nacht wurde ein Anschlag verübt, die beiden Agenten, die auf sie aufpassen sollten wurden hingerichtet und das Haus wurde beinahe vollständig verbrannt. Sie befand sich zum Glück nicht im Haus, aber der Anschlag galt definitiv ihr. Zu ihren eigenen Schutz wurde sie jetzt in der Akademie untergebracht.«

Delilah und Julius schauen sich an. Tibor als Babysitter für einen Teenager? Das könnte heiter werden. Er selbst interessiert sich jedoch eher für was anderes.

»Warum ist sie im Schutzprogramm?«

»Gut, dass ausgerechnet du fragst Tibor. Ich darf euch nicht alles sagen, aber ihre Eltern waren mit dem Projekt verwickelt und sind nun entweder tot oder abgetaucht. Das Mädchen wird seit ihrem sechsten Lebensjahr vor dem Projekt beschützt. Man muss davon ausgehen dass sie Teile aus ihrer Vergangenheit aufgrund traumatischer Erinnerungen verdrängt hat.« »Und ein paar gewisse Leute wollen verhindern, dass sie sich wieder erinnert.« »So ist es, Delilah. Ihr sollt auf ihr aufpassen und verhindern, dass sie sich in Schwierigkeiten bringt.«

»Damit sie sich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringt? Wie sollen wir das verstehen, Al?« »Sie ist ein Teenager, Mann. Du und Delilah habt euch in dem Alter andauernd in Gefahr gebracht. Nur für das Mädchen ist die ganze Situation neu und ungewohnt, also seid nett zu ihr. Ich rede von dir, Tibor: Du hast hier ständig mit Agenten zu tun, aber sie ist im Grunde genommen ein einfacher Zivilist. Sie ist weder dumm noch naiv, aber sie wurde noch nicht ausgebildet.« »_Noch _nicht ausgebildet?« »Wenn sie sich bewährt könnte man sich überlegen, sie hier auszubilden. Lieber wir bilden sie vernünftig aus als dass sie an den globalen Nachrichtendienst gerät, dafür wäre selbst eine zermatschte Kartoffel zu schade. Aber sagt ihr das nicht. Geht zu ihr, sie wohnt in Ursulas altem Zimmer. Tibor, warte kurz. Al greift nach Tibors gesunder Schulter, damit er stehen bleibt. Sie ist vierzehn. Ich hoffe du verstehst was ich meine.«

Tibor braucht nicht lange zu überlegen, er weiß was Al damit andeuten möchte. »Keine Sorge Al, ich kann rechnen.«


	10. Mission Babysitter

Dieses Zimmer ist ja mal so was von cool! Das Bett ist gefühlte zwei Meter breit, und direkt gegenüber ist ein riesiger Fernseher. Ein Computer ist auch vorhanden, aber der kleine kitschige Schminktisch muss definitiv raus. Aber das Beste ist definitiv das Badezimmer. Ein eigenes Badezimmer, das ist der Wahnsinn! Egal wo sie auch gerade gewohnt hat, dieses Zimmer topt alles. Gerade, als sie sich lang auf das Bett legen will, klopft es an der Tür. Müssen dir hier alle so ein perfektes Timing haben? Dieses Bett ist so gemütlich…

»Herein wenns kein Yeti ist!«

Drei Erwachsene kommen in ihr Zimmer, vermutlich ihre neuen Aufpasser. Der blonde Kerl und die Frau dürften nur ein paar Jahre älter sein als sie selbst, der Rotschopf mit der sichtbar schlechten Laune scheint auch noch relativ jung zu sein.

»Also ich gehe mal davon aus, ihr bringt mir nichts zu Essen mit.«

„Ähhm nein, sollten wir? Wir sollen dich ab nun…"

»Beschützen. So weit bin ich auch gekommen.«

Der Rotschopf murmelt etwas von _Wir können es auch sein lassen_ , was Blondie dazu veranlasst, ihn leicht auf die bandagierte Schulter zu Klopfen. Leicht, aber trotzdem schmerzhaft.

Die Frau sie mit diesen Ich-weiß-wie-schlimm-das-für-dich-sein-muss-Blick an. »Du hörst so was nicht zum ersten Mal, oder? Wir wissen, was letzte Nacht passiert ist. Geht es dir gut?«

Jetzt bloß cool bleiben. Es muss ja niemand wissen, dass ihre Knie immer noch zittern wenn sie daran denkt. »Mir geht es auf jeden Fall besser als meinen alten Aufpassern. Ich war ja nicht im Haus.«

Die anderen beiden sind wohl überzeugt, aber Pumuckl muss natürlich nachhacken. »Wieso nicht?«

Oh ha, mit den Kerl ist nicht gut Kirschen essen. Trotzdem ruhig bleiben. »Ich wollte noch spazieren.«

»Um zwei Uhr nachts? Ziemlich ungewöhnlich für einen Spaziergang.«

»Ich wollte halt gerne laufen« , und um weitere Fragen von diesen Idioten im Keim zu ersticken fügt sie schnell hinzu: »Wer seid ihr im Übrigen überhaupt? Normalerweise stellen sich Leute erst vor, bevor sie mich verhören.«

Blondi klingt im Gegensatz zu den anderen Kerl um einiges freundlicher. »Stimmt. Mein Name ist Julius und das ist Delilah. Al hat uns übrigens nicht erzählt wie du eigentlich heißt.«

»Dominique. Und wie heißt Mister Lächeln-verboten?«

»Tibor.«

»Das ist ein Name? Gibt es nicht ein Comic oder so? Ich glaube es heißt _Tibor-Sohn des Dschungels _. Wenigstens bin ich hier nicht die einzige mit einem blöden Namen.«

Tja, Rotschopf zeigt keine Reaktion. Schade. Dafür muss sich Blondi anscheinend ein Lachen verkneifen. Delilah versucht abzulenken.

»Magst du deinen Namen etwa nicht? Dominique ist doch an sich ein netter Name.«

Jetzt hagelt es aber bitter böse Blicke.

»Nett?! Ich weiß nicht, was meine Eltern sich dabei gedacht haben, aber ich bin keine, ich wiederhole KEINE 40 jährige Alte mit wasserstoffblonden Haaren, die sich einen Pseudo-Franzosenakzent antrainiert und kleine Kätzchen züchtet! Und das Schlimmste ist: Es gibt keinen vernünftigen Spitznamen!«

»Okay, wir denken uns was aus. Komm mit, ich zeig dir eben wo die Kantine ist.«

Delilah scheint hier doch die Nette zu sein, endlich was essen! Dominique kann ja nicht wissen, dass sie jetzt nur aus Tibors Nähe ferngehalten werden soll.

»Du würdest sie am liebsten umbringen, oder?«

»Richtig geraten kleiner Bruder.«

»Das war nicht geraten, du wärst fast auf sie losgegangen.«

»Oh ja.«

Julius lächelt zufrieden. »Ich mag die Kleine.«

»Die Göre hat Nerven! Sie hat mich beleidigt !«

Wütend schlägt Tibor gegen den Boxsack, bereut dies jedoch im selben Moment. So eine Kugel in der Schulter kann schon ziemlich schmerzhaft sein.

»Sie hat ja nicht direkt dich beleidigt, sondern eher deinen Namen….«

Aber diese Beruhigungsversuche bringen Julius nur böse Blicke ein. Meint der Kerl wirklich, er kann mit Blicken töten?

Wobei: Bei Tibor könnte es klappen.

»Ich erwähne das ja nur ungern, aber nur weil auf dich geschossen wurde und du Julius Bruder bist heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du aus dem Schneider bist. Wer sagt uns, dass du Dominique nicht bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit umbringst?«

»Oh, ich werde sie umbringen, damit das schon mal geklärt ist. Wisst ihr warum ich es nicht getan habe?«

»Weil du dieses Mädchen in den Tiefen deines Herzens doch magst?«

»Nein.«

Julius rät weiter. »Weil du Töten hasst und niemals kleine Teenager umbringen würdest?«

»Oh nein Julius. Zu viele Zeugen.«

Meint er das jetzt ernst oder ist er nur wütend? Schwierig zu sagen, Tibor ist fast rund um die Uhr wütend.

»Ich bin euch sehr dankbar, dass ihr mich nicht im Gefängnis gelassen habt und ich möchte mich wirklich nicht beschweren, aber muss das sein?«

»Warte mal. Hast du dich gerade bedankt? Ich meine so richtig bedankt? Delilah, ich hoffe wir haben das auf Band.«

Das kommt auch selten vor. Tibor bedankt sich. Eine Sensation!

»Trotzdem: Ich würde lieber Waffen an mir testen lassen anstatt auf einen Teenager aufzupassen.«

»Tja, Scarlett möchte dich nicht immer zusammenflicken lassen. Außerdem: Du kennst sie doch kaum, so schlimm ist sie bestimmt auch nicht.«

»Das hat unsere Mutter von meiner früheren Zahnärztin auch behauptet und sie wollte mir als Kind drei gesunde Zähne ziehen.«

Julius muss daran denken, wie ihre Mutter ihn als kleinen Jungen riet, Zahnarzt zu werden, aber diesen Gedanken vertreibt er lieber wieder aus seinem Kopf. Und das jetzt vor Tibor zu erwhnen ist sicher auch keine tolle Idee.

»Wie auch immer. Also Dominique sollte getötet werden, sie befand sich aber um zwei Uhr nachts nicht im Haus. Die Frage ist: Wer war das?«

»Das könnte jeder aus dem Projekt gewesen sein, aber Mord mit anschließender Brandstiftung ist das Markenzeichen von Giulia und Montinguez.«

Delilah überlegt. »Irgendwie kommt mir Montinguez bekannt vor.«

»Kein Wunder, er war damals der stellvertretene Leiter vom Projekt und ein hohes Tier beim Globalen Nachrichtendienst. Giulia war im gleichen Jahrgang wie ich damals. Wir mochten uns damals schon nicht und jetzt neigt sie dazu, alles und jeden zu erschießen.«

»Waren sie es auch, die dich in der Zelle angegriffen haben?«

Tibor schüttelt den Kopf.»Nein. Giulia eignet sich als Agentin genauso wie ich mich für Kochen und Stricken, aber eins muss man ihr lassen: So wie sie schießt keine Zweite. Hätte sie auf mich geschossen, könntet ihr mich jetzt in der Leichenhalle besuchen. Die Angreifer und ihre Komplizen kenne ich nicht.«

Delilah tippt auf ihren Kommunikator.

»Dann sollten wir schnell herausfinden, wer das war. Aber wir sollen jetzt nach oben, Zoe und die anderen sind wieder da. Außerdem sollten wir Dominique nicht zu lange alleine lassen.«


	11. Falscher Film

Obwohl sie Hunger hat, verlässt Dominique die Kantine schnell wieder. Es sind zwar nur wenige Leute dort, aber sie wird angestarrt wie ein bunter Hund. Sie macht sich ein Sandwich und versucht, so unauffällig wie möglich zu ihrem Zimmer zu gelangen. Mehrmals verirrt sie sich, und als sie zum fünften Mal an Als Büro vorbei geht fragt sie sich ob sie sich irgendwo einen Kompass und eine Karte ausleihen kann. So eine Agentenakademie kann schon riesig sein! Sie hat Al und Scarlett seit ihrer Ankunft nicht mehr gesehen, verwirft aber den Gedanken, sie jetzt zu suchen. Aus einem Fenster sieht Dominique den riesigen Pool und bedauert es ein wenig, dass es schon zu kalt ist um draußen zu schwimmen. Zumindest für Normalsterbliche.

Endlich findet sie einen Gang, der ihr einigermaßen bekannt vor kommt und tatsächlich: Ein kleines Schild an der Wand zeigt mir der Aufschrift „Schlafräume" nach links. Wieso nicht gleich so? doch kaum biegt sie ab, hört sie Gelächter und Stimmen auf den Flur. Auf keinen Fall will sie jetzt einen von den verrückten Agenten treffen, aber wo soll sie hin? Vorsichtig schaut sie um die Ecke. Tatsächlich: Drei Männer und eine etwas zu klein geratene Frau unterhalten sich auf den Flur, direkt vor ihrem Zimmer! Diese drei Agenten waren nicht unten in der Kantine, also haben sie Dominique auch noch nicht vorher gesehen. Vielleicht gehen sie einfach weiter? Doch diese Hoffnung kann das Mädchen gleich begraben. Der Mann mit den wuscheligen Haaren hat seinen Arm um die Frau gelegt, wenn die jetzt auch noch anfangen zu knutschen kann sie drei Jahre auf ihr Essen warten! Tja, jetzt gewinnt der Hunger. Schnell zählt die Teenagerin bis drei, bevor sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen nimmt und zu ihrem Zimmer geht. Doch kaum will sie die Klinke runter drücken, packt der andere Mann sie an den Schultern.

»Hey! Was machst du hier?«

Oh nein, wissen sie noch gar nichts von ihr? Wie soll sie das jetzt erklären? Jetzt bloß cool bleiben.

»Ich habe Hunger und will auf mein Zimmer, oder ist das etwa verboten?«

Gut so, sie sind verwirrt. Der Mund von Lockenkopf klappt nur noch auf und zu, aber die Frau scheint noch wenig beeindruckt.

»Aha und wie heißt du? Und du weißt schon dass das Zimmer eigentlich gesperrt wurde, oder?«

»Man hat mich heute Morgen in das Zimmer gesteckt, es war wohl das einzige was noch frei war. Ich heiße Dominique, aber um Himmels Willen: Lasst mich jetzt essen.«

»Dann wäre das schon mal geklärt. Ich heiße Zoe und das sind Emmet und Noesy. Wieso bist du in der Akademie? Wirst du schon ausgebildet?«

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. »Nein, mir sind die Babysitter ausgegangen. Jetzt passen sie hier auf mich auf.«

»Also ich gehe mal davon aus dass du zum Zeugenschutzprogramm gehörst. Sag mal, hast du die Delilah und Julius gesehen? Wir suchen schon die ganze Akademie nach ihnen ab.«

Das Mädchen zeigt auf den anderen Mann, der gerade die Ecke entlang kommt. »Sie waren die ganze Zeit mit dem grimmigen Rotkopf unterwegs, fragt ihn.«

Der Rest geht zu schnell für sie. Schlagartig reißt einer der Agenten sie nach hinten, Emmet stellt sich schützend vor ihr.

»Oh mein Gott er hat Delilah und Julius getötet? Wie bist du aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen, Tibor?«

Die drei Agenten begeben sich sofort in Kampfhaltung, doch Tibor zuckt nicht mal mit der Wimper. Eins muss man Pumuckl lassen: Er ist verdammt cool.

»Punkt eins: Nein, ich habe keinen getötet. Noch nicht.« Beim letzten Satz schaut er auffällig auf Dominique. War ja klar.

»Punkt zwei: ich bin nicht ausgebrochen, ich wurde freigelassen. Zumindest könnte man es so nennen.«

»Ja klar und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann. Erzähl uns keine Lügen, Tibor!«

»Ich sag's nur ungern aber er sagt die Wahrheit.«

Das schockt die drei jungen Agenten. Sind sie wirklich in der richtigen Akademie oder warum schützt Julius seinen Bruder?

»Delilah, ich glaube Julius ist verrückt geworden. Wir waren doch nur zwei Wochen weg!«

»Tja, es ist viel passiert in den letzten zwei Tagen. Wir erklären es euch, aber lasst Dominique in ihr Zimmer.«

Ach menno, immer wenn es spannend wird. Widerwillig geht das Mädchen in ihr Zimmer. Naja, jetzt kann sie wenigstens endlich essen.

»….Aha, zusammenfassend heißt es also dass Tibor und das Mädchen fürs erste hier bleiben.«

Noch kann Emmet nicht ganz glauben, was seine beiden Freunde gerade erzählt haben.

»Ja, das ist das Sicherste.«

»Sicher? Spinnst du Julius? Bei unserer letzten Begegnung hat Tibor mit Emmets und meinen Kopf das Klo geputzt, darauf hab ich echt keine Lust mehr!«

Oh ja, daran kann sich Tibor auch noch genau erinnern. Jetzt bloß nicht lachen, sonst macht er sich noch mehr verdächtig.

»Keine Sorge, bevor ihr dran seid spüle ich noch ein kleines Mädchen die Toilette runter.« Die Bemerkung konnte er sich nun doch nicht verkneifen.

»Könntest du bitte aufhören Dominique zu bedrohen? Außerdem: Andere wollen sie schon länger umbringen, stell dich also mit deinen Morddrohungen hinten an.«

»Das war keine Drohung, das war ein Versprechen.«

Und wieder die Frage: Meint er das ernst? Bestimmt nicht, oder doch?

»Okay, halten wir fest: Tibor möchte nicht uns, sondern ein kleines Mädchen umbringen.«

»Richtig.«

»Soll aber jetzt auf das Mädchen aufpassen.«

»Richtig.«

»Und bleibt hier in der Akademie.«

»Richtig. Mensch Noesy, ist dein IQ gestiegen oder warum bist du auf mal so ein Blitzmerker.«

»Haha, Delilah. Aber es ist mir auch egal. Aber ich warne euch: Wenn ich morgen früh tot in meinem Bett liege, weil er uns alle mit einem Kissen erstickt hat, dann bringe ich euch alle um!«

»Ich töte einen und er tötet alle, das nenne ich mal einen positiven Effekt.«

Zu seinem Glück hat anscheinend keiner auf Tibors Spruch geachtet. Ironie scheinen die anderen heute nicht mehr zu verstehen.


	12. Unterrricht

»Bist du endlich zufrieden?«

Doch Tibor schüttelt den Kopf- mal wieder.

Dominique ist genervt. Mister Sadistisch tut mal wieder das, was er am besten kann: Einen wehrlosen Teenager gefühlte zehn Stunden mit irgendwelchen Hausaufgaben quälen. Ihre Hoffnungen, während ihres Aufenthalts in der Akademie von Chemie und Co verschont zu werden, haben sich binnen weniger Tage in Luft aufgelöst. Sie zu einer normalen Schule zu schicken wäre viel zu gefährlich gewesen, und weil sie nun mal die einzige Schulpflichtige in der ganzen Akademie ist und Tibor auch anscheinend nichts Besseres zu tun hat, bekommt sie jetzt seit drei Wochen Privatunterricht von Mister Ich-hasse-alle-die-mir-nur-zur-Nase-reichen persönlich. Und er scheint seinen Job richtig zu genießen!

Verdammter Sadist.

»Das habe ich gehört.«

Kann der Mistkerl etwa schon Gedanken lesen? Wohl eher nicht. Dominique sollte lieber aufpassen, was sie sagt. Seit zwei Stunden lässt er ihr eine verdammte Matheaufgabe nach der anderen rechnen, während er seelenruhig die Zeitung liest. Wieso muss es ausgerechnet Mathe sein? Vokabeln pauken ist kein Problem, aber Mathe?! Damit macht er sich auch nicht wirklich beliebter. Er erinnert sie ein wenig an ihren alten Englischlehrer Mr. Hooper. Er diente früher in der Armee und benahm sich auch entsprechend. Sein Unterrichtsstil war- man kann es einfach nicht anders sagen-sehr autoritär. Er quälte die Schüler gerne mit Hausaufgaben, für die selbst die Oberstufenschüler Tage brauchten und strafte die Schüler bei jeden Verstoß mit extra Aufgaben und Nachsitzen. Naja, zumindest bis die Schüler du einen dummen Zufall (okay weniger Zufall, eher Spionage) herausfanden, dass er ein Fabel für Opern und Meerschweinchenzucht hat. Eigentlich kann man nichts dagegen sagen, aber als sie ein Video machten, während der Kraftprotz in seinem Wohnzimmer zu Schwanensee tanzt, war es mit seinem Bootscamp-Unterricht vorbei. Leider zweifelt Dominique daran, dass Tibor noch ein anderes Hobby außer Schüler quälen hat. Sie sieht nur noch eine Möglichkeit: Sie hasst sich selbst dafür, aber sie muss wohl oder übel anfangen zu betteln.

»Och komm schon wie lange noch? Ich hab die Aufgaben jetzt drei Mal gerechnet, ich kann nicht mehr! Sogar die Batterien von meinem Taschenrechner sind leer.«

Aber Tibor legt nur seine Zeitung zur Seite und beschäftigt stattdessen mit seinem Laptop. »Na und? Dann rechnest du halt ohne weiter, musste ich früher auch.«

Ist er nicht ein wenig zu jung für diese Früher-haben-wir-noch-richtig-gelernt-Nummer? »Spinnst du? Ich hab das mal Delilah und Julius gezeigt und ogar die hatten Schwierigkeiten mit den Aufgaben. Lass mich gehen, bitte.«

Dackelblick-Modus ein.

»Jammern bringt dir nichts. Du sollst die Sachen lernen, also lerne gefälligst.«

»Das würde ich auch sagen wenn ich die ganze Zeit nur Kaffee trinken dürfte. Was machst du eigentlich da am Laptop?«

»Das geht dir gar nichts an!« Aber zu spät: Schon hat das Mädchen gesehen, was ihr „Lehrer" eigentlich für wichtige Dinge am Laptop macht. »DU SPIELST PORTAL UND ICH RECHNE MIR HIER DEN ARSCH AB?! BIN ICH HIER IM FALSCHEN FILM? WOLLT IHR MICH HIER EIGENTLICH ALLE VERAR…«

»Wer spielt hier Portal? Du kannst aufhören, wir lernen in einer halben Stunde Spanisch.«

Perfektes Timing von Delilah. Ja, sie ist wirklich die halbwegs normale Agentin hier. Und ein absolutes Ass in jeder erdenkbaren Fremdsprache. Der „Unterricht" bei ihr wird deswegen zwar auch nicht viel besser, aber so schlimm wie bei Tibor ist es noch lange nicht. Trotzdem nimmt das Mädchen jetzt lieber die Beine in die Hand und sucht das Weite. Wenn Tibor anfängt zu quälen hört er meistens erst nach drei Stunden auf, und sie will gar nicht wissen ob Delilah sich gegen diesen Sadisten durchsetzen kann. Aber er bekommt sein Fett auch noch weg, ganz sicher.


	13. Türmen

Eine Agentenakademie ist das Coolste was es gibt.

Eigentlich.

In einer Akademie mit einer riesigen Sporthalle, einem Pool und einem Zimmer mit Internetanschluss und Fernseher kann man sich gar nicht langweilen.

Eigentlich.

Eine Vierzehnjährige hat einen gewissen Freiraum.

Eigentlich.

Seit einem Monat ist Dominique schon in der Akademie und hat Tag ein Tag aus nichts Besseres zu tun als zu lernen, fern zu sehen oder mit Zoe und den anderen Freaks Computerspiele zu spielen. Die Akademie hat das Mädchen seit ihrer Ankunft nicht einmal verlassen. Laut Al, Scarlett und den anderen ist es viel zu gefährlich, auch nur daran zu denken das Gelände zu verlassen.

Aber was spricht dagegen, einmal was anderes zu sehen? Sie würde sogar lieber shoppen gehen als den ganzen Tag nur in der Akademie zu verbringen. Sie sehnt sich nach ihren alten Schulkammeraden und Freundinnen, aber jeder Kontakt wurde ihr streng verboten. Sogar bei ihren alten Aufpassern hatte sie mehr Freiheiten, und die wollten eine Kamera in ihrem Zimmer installieren! Zum Glück haben sie es nicht getan, sonst wären ihre nächtlichen Ausflüge bestimmt aufgeflogen.

Moment: Ihre nächtlichen Ausflüge? Warum hat sie nicht eher daran gedacht? Die Akademie wird bestimmt strenger überwacht als ihr altes Zuhause, aber irgendwie muss sie es schaffen.

»Ja! Drei Null für Julius! Du bist unkonzentriert, Kleine.«

»Kein Wunder, oder? Ich musste drei Stunden ohne einen Taschenrechner rechnen, ich kann keine Zahlen mehr sehen, und Tibor erst recht nicht!«

Dominique versucht, so wenig wie möglich Verdacht zu erschöpfen. Keiner soll wissen, was sie für heute Nacht geplant hat, aber wenn sie schon gegen Julius bei Mario Cart verliert, ist das nicht gerade unverdächtig. Aber das mit den drei Stunden rechnen war zumindest nicht gelogen.

»Tja, Tibor kann anstrengend werden. Aber sei bloß nett zu ihn, er wartet nur darauf, dass seine Schussverletzungen soweit verheilt sind, damit er dich zu Katzenfutter verarbeiten kann.

Und glaub mir: Er kann es und er macht es.«

Auch das Mädchen hat bereits gehört, dass Tibor einen Tag vor ihrer Ankunft zweimal angeschossen wurde und wohl ziemlich starke Schmerzen haben muss. Das ist aber natürlich kein Grund, Mitleid zu zeigen und nett zu ihm zu sein. Oder ihn seine Schmerztabletten wieder zu geben, die sie ihm nach ihrer ersten Mathestunde geklaut hat.

»Soll er doch, ich mag Katzen. Außerdem: Er braucht es nicht an mir auslassen, wenn er sich langweilt. «

»Glaub mir, vor einem Jahr war er schlimmer. Viel schlimmer.«

»Ach ja, was war denn los?«

Upps, das sollte Julius natürlich nicht verraten. Sie soll gar nicht wissen, dass er Tibor bis vor einem Monat noch als absoluten Feind angesehen hat. Er vertraut ihm zwar immer noch nicht, aber das Mädchen soll deswegen nicht beunruhigt werden. »Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte, aber nichts Besonderes eigentlich.«

»Ist ja auch egal. Ich geh jetzt lieber ins Bett, ich hab das Gefühl ich sehe hier überall Zahlen und Brüche.«

»Du gehst doch nur weil du verlierst.«

»Egal. Gute Nacht.«

Dominique geht freiwillig ins Bett? Ungewöhnlich aber was soll's. Julius kann ja nicht wissen, was sie plant…

Um Punkt Mitternacht weckt der Alarm sämtliche Agenten in der Akademie. Sie haben jetzt genau zwei Minuten Zeit, um sich anzuziehen und sich in Als Büro zu sammeln.

»Wasn los, Al?«

Wie immer ist Emmet derjenige, der am längsten braucht um in die Gänge zu kommen. Aber auch die anderen fünf und auch Scarlett und Al scheinen hundemüde zu sein.

»Wir haben ein kleines Problem, Mann. Dominique hat sich aus den Staub gemacht.«

»Das ist völlig unmöglich! Die Sicherheitsüberwachungen sind viel zu komplex. Eine Vierzehnjährige kann diese unmöglich knacken, schon gar keine Zivilistin.«

»Ich nehme das mal als Kompliment, Tibor. Aber sie musste die Programme gar nicht knacken, das Tor wird erst ab 22Uhr überwacht.« Wie immer wenn etwas passiert ist sitzt Scarlett mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen auf Als Schreibtisch und versucht, Robinson vom Nachrichtendienst zu erreichen.

»Moment. Sie ist heute um neun ins Bett gegangen, heißt das sie ist seitdem schon verschwunden?« Al schaut Julius erst wie ein geparktes Auto im Regen an, dann schlägt er seine Hand gegen die Stirn. »Julius, Mann, ich dachte du wüsstest mehr über Teenager. Vierzehnjährige gehen nie freiwillig vor zehn ins Bett, verstehst du? Niemals!« Im Normalfall würde Tibor jetzt einen gemeinen Kommentar darüber ablassen, dass sich sein Bruder von einem kleinen Mädchen hat austricksen lassen, aber jetzt gibt es Wichtigeres. Scarlett beendet das kurze Gespräch mit Robinson, dann wendet sie sich an die anderen Agenten.

Scarlett nickt. »Das Mädchen ist zwar Zivilistin, aber nicht blöd. Trotzdem weiß sie nicht wie gefährlich die ganze Situation eigentlich ist. Ihr müsst sie so schnell wie möglich finden, sonst bringt sie sich vermutlich noch selbst in Gefahr.«

Alle Agenten haben sofort verstanden und machen sich auf den Weg, nur einer wird von Scarlett abgehalten.

»Du nicht, Tibor. Deine Wunden sind noch nicht gut genug verheilt. Warte lieber hier und sag Bescheid, falls das Mädchen hier auftauchen sollte.«

»Was? Falls sie wirklich schon von den Leuten von Projekt gefunden wurde bin ich der Einzige…«

»Genau deswegen, Mann. Die würden dich sofort töten, und wenn Giulia wirklich so schlimm ist wie du sagst dann wird sie mit dir vorher noch ganz andere Sachen anstellen wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Du kennst zu viele Informationen über das Projekt, wir können jetzt auf keinen Fall zulassen dass du doch noch erschossen wirst. Vertraue einmal deinem kleinen Bruder, Mann. Er weiß wohl was er tut.«

Tibor ist immer noch nicht überzeugt. »Ich zweifle nicht an seinen oder Delilahs Fähigkeiten, aber sie haben es zum ersten Mal mit dem Projekt zu tun.«

»Verstehe. Kann es sein dass du dir Sorgen machst?« Tibor schweigt, was für Al schon Antwort genug ist. »Bleib trotzdem hier. Höre einmal auf mich, du weißt was das letzte Mal passiert ist als du es nicht getan hast.«

Oh ja, das weiß er nur zu gut.


	14. Vergangenheit

_»Wieso darf ich nicht mitspielen?« Schmollend sieht das Mädchen Tibor an, aber der Siebzehnjährige lacht nur. »Auf keinen Fall. Du kannst ja noch nicht mal richtig lesen und einmal möchte ich auch meine Ruhe von dir.«_

_Das ist so gemein! Er und Max spielen schon die ganze Zeit diese blöden Computerspiele, sie will auch mal! Aber sie hat ja noch eine Geheimwaffe._

_»Al hat gesagt ihr sollt mit mir spielen. Mir ist langweilig!«_

_»Lass uns noch diese Runde zu Ende spielen und dann bauen wir mit dir zusammen einen Schneemann.« Max ist der Nette von den beiden. Er kommt nur manchmal zu Besuch, aber wenn er da ist dann spielt er auch mit ihr. Und er nennt sie nicht immer Nervensäge._

_Tibor scheint von der Idee des Freundes nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein. »Spinnst du, es ist eiskalt draußen.«_

_»Dann lasst mich doch wenigstens auch mal spielen. Ich bin schon groß, ich bin sechs!«_

_Um zu zeigen wie groß sie ist streckt sie ihre Arme ganz weit nach außen und stellt sich sogar die Zehenspitzen, aber Tibor konzentriert sich weiter nur auf das blöde Spiel. »Groß, ja klar. Du reichst mir ja nicht mal bis zum Knie.«_

_»Sei nett zu ihr, Tibor. Du weißt was sie das letzte Mal gemacht hat.«_

_Oh ja, wie kann er das auch vergessen? Vor zwei Wochen hat sie ihr Lieblingskuscheltier in einer Tierhandlung vergessen (Max brauchte neue Fische für sein Aquarium und nahm die Kleine mit). Sie ging ihren Aufpassern nur noch auf die Nerven, doch Tibor platzte irgendwann der Kragen und er sagte ihr, dass ihr geliebter Teddy bestimmt von den Fischen gefressen wird, wenn sie nicht endlich ruhig ist. _

_Großer Fehler._

_Den ganzen Abend und die ganze Nacht machte das Mädchen nur Radau, bis der junge Agent notgedrungen mitten in der Nacht in der Tierhandlung anrief und diesen verdammten Teddybär abholte._

_Lektion fürs Leben: Reize niemals, wirklich niemals kleine Mädchen!_

_»Verdammt noch mal, dann bauen wir halt diesen verfluchten Schneemann!«_

_Trotz der Flüche strahlt das Mädchen über das gesamte Gesicht. In Blitzgeschwindigkeit rennt sie in ihr Zimmer und holt Schal und Mütze. Ein wenig beeindruckt ist Tibor schon. Eine Minute und zwanzig Sekunden um sich kältetauglich anzuziehen und das für eine Sechsjährige, Respekt._

_Tja, dann mal los._

_Ein wenig deprimierend ist das schon: Neun Jahre harte Ausbildung, Klassenbester in jedem Fach, laut einigen Ausbildern einer fähigsten Jungagenten die das Projekt je ausbilden konnte und wofür?_

_Um mit einer Sechsjährigen einen Schneemann zu bauen. _

_Wieso haben sie ausgerechnet ihn für diesen „Auftrag" ausgewählt? Jeder andere könnte auf das Mädchen aufpassen, aber nein, ausgerechnet Tibor Chevalier soll sich von einem Kind Schneebälle ins Gesicht werfen lassen. _

_Und Teddybären._

_Und Legosteine. _

_Das ist ungerecht! _

_Al hat sich mit dieser Aktion bei Tibor richtig unbeliebt gemacht. Er ist ein Freund seiner Eltern, und die einzige Möglichkeit, um mit seiner Familie Kontakt aufzunehmen. Sein kleiner Bruder Julius wurde vor zwei Monaten zwölf, aber er hat ihn das letzte Mal als Kleinkind gesehen. _

_Jedenfalls tauchte Al plötzlich mit diesem Mädchen im Projekt auf, und suchte dringend einen Babysitter. Und anstelle eines der Mädchen zu nehmen, die die Sechsjährige für ach so niedlich halten, musste er ja ausgerechnet Tibor nehmen. Es wird ja auch nur ein paar Tage, höchstens Wochen dauern und es wird ihn auch gar nicht bei seinem Training beeinträchtigen. _

_Ja klar, als ob._

_Aus den „paar Tagen" wurde ein halbes Jahr, und das Mädel hat seine Lehrbücher als Malbuch missbraucht. _

_Aber irgendwie ist dieses Monster schon ein bisschen niedlich. So niedlich wie einer von diesen Gremlins. Nicht nach Mitternacht füttern, kein Sonnenlicht oder Wasser und alles ist gut._

_Auch das noch. Schniefend liegt Tibor auf dem Sofa, eine heiße Suppe in der Hand. Dem Schneemann draußen geht es auf jeden Fall besser als dem jungen Agenten, der sich dank einer glorreichen Schneeballschlacht und einer Wette mit Max und dem Monster eine dicke Erkältung zugezogen halt. _

_»Max, nichts für ungut aber wenn genauso viel Talent zum Agent wie zum Koch besitzt dann geht die Welt heute noch unter.« Demonstrativ verzieht Tibor das Gesicht. In etwa so müssten seiner Meinung nach gekochte Sportsocken schmecken._

_»Was passt dir denn nun schon wieder nicht? Und du wolltest unbedingt angeben und hast gesagt, dass du den Schneemann auch barfuß bauen kannst.«_

„_Erinnere mich nicht daran. Wann musst du zurück?" Es kostet Tibors gesamten Willen, die Suppe herunterzuschlucken, was Max entweder nicht bemerkt oder ignoriert. _

_»Ich fahre sofort los, es wurde ein Schneesturm angekündigt.«_

_»Dann nimm bitte das Monster mit. Wenn ich noch einmal mit ihren Puppen spielen muss dreh ich entweder ihr oder mir den Hals um.«_

_Auch ein lustiges Bild: Tibor spielt zusammen mit einem kleinen Mädchen und ihren Puppen Tee Party. Max sagt jetzt lieber nicht, dass er davon ein Foto hat und es jeden mehr oder weniger interessierten Agenten vom Projekt gezeigt hat. Einschließlich Ashley._

_»Wollte Al nicht heute noch vorbei schauen? Oder irre ich mich?«_

_»Ich will es hoffen. Dieses Mädchen treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Hol mir noch mal einen Teller von der Suppe, oder das was du als Suppe bezeichnest.« Eines muss man Maximilians Suppe lassen: sie scheint tatsächlich zu helfen, denn schon fühlt sich Tibor wacher und fitter. Was natürlich auch am Adrenalin liegen könnte, denn das Zeug zu essen kostet mehr Nerven als eine Schießerei._

_»Kannst du vergessen, ich verschwinde jetzt. Aber da wartet jemand auf seine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte.«_

_Tatsächlich: Mit ihrem Teddybär und einem dicken Buch in der Hand steht das Mädchen im Türrahmen._

_»Was willst du jetzt schon wieder Nervensäge? «_

_»Tibor, was ist ein Hacker?« Er kann Max nicht mehraufhalten, wie er mit einem leisen Lachen die Wohnung verlässt. Als wäre sie ein Wesen von einem anderen Planet (was sie seiner Meinung nach auch ist) starrt Tibor die Kleine völlig perplex an. »Ein was? Wie kommst du darauf?«_

_»Das steht hier in diesem Buch. «_

_»Hey Moment mal: Das ist ja MEIN Buch! Ich hab es überall gesucht, ich muss noch einen Aufsatz schreiben! Wo hast du das her?«_

_»Es lag in deinem Zimmer. Ich hab meine Bücher schon gelesen und Al hat gesagt ich muss immer was Neues lesen sonst verlern ich es wieder.«_

_»Deswegen musst du doch noch lange nicht meine Schulbücher lesen! Und du hast wirklich schon deine ganzen Kinderbücher gelesen?«_

_Schuldbewusst nickt das Mädchen. »Bist du jetzt wütend auf mich?«_

_Dicke Tränen glitzern in ihren Augen. Nicht einmal Tibor kann sie weinen sehen, also sagt er schnell: »Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich bin nur ein wenig…beeindruckt. Du liest nicht schlecht. Für eine Sechsjährige.«_

_Das macht das Mädchen stolz. »Das hast du mir ja auch beigebracht. Und was ist jetzt ein Hacker?«_

_Absolut kein Thema für eine Sechsjährige, aber es fällt ihn auch nur eine Sache ein, mit der man die Neugier des Kindes ein Ende bereiten kann, auch wenn es ihn nicht gefällt. _

_»Ähm nun ja…. Willst du das wissen oder willst du nicht lieber Videospiele spielen?«_

_Da muss das Mädchen nicht zweimal überlegen. Keine zwei Sekunden später drückt sie ihrem Aufpasser einen Controller in die Hand. »Ich warne dich. Gegen mich gewinnt nicht mal Max, und er spielt definitiv besser als er kocht.«_

_Das Mädchen ist voller Eifer, so leicht möchte sie ihn auch nicht gewinnen lassen. Doch das kostet Kraft und Energie. Sie wird müder, und müder…_

_Das ist wahrscheinlich eines der schönsten Bilder, die Al während seiner gesamten Agenten-Karriere gesehen hat. Tibor ist mit seinem Buch auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, das kleine Mädchen hält immer noch den Controller in der Hand und schläft seelenruhig neben ihn. Ein Bild für die Götter._

_»Lauf! Lauf verdammt noch mal und versteck dich!«_

_Doch das Mädchen scheint ihn nicht zu hören. Am Morgen haben zwei bewaffnete Männer das Mädchen entführt, erst vor einer Stunde konnten sie das Versteck der Entführer mitten in einem Wald ausfindig machen. Aus der Hütte konnten sie das Mädchen bereits befreien, wurden jedoch von einem Schusshagel begrüßt. Sogar der sonst so ruhige Al ist panisch. »Tibor, schnapp dir die Kleine und verschwinde! Ich werde mit diesen Idioten schon alleine fertig!«_

_Ist Al verrückt geworden? Wenn er unter seinem Bademantel nicht zufällig drei Waffen versteckt, ist er völlig unbewaffnet. Trotzdem: Die Kleine muss in Sicherheit gebracht werden, koste es was es wolle. Mit einem schnellen Griff packt er das Mädchen an der Hüfte und springt mit ihr eine Anhöhe hinauf. Eine Kugel streift seinen Oberarm, aber das ist irrelevant. Unten versucht Al sich gegen einen der Angreifer zu verteidigen, schafft es aber gerade nur, nicht erschossen zu werden. _

_Wo ist der zweite Angreifer?_

_Keine fünf Meter von Tibor entfernt springt der zweite Angreifer auf die Anhöhe. Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, um sich auszuruhen. Wieder packt er das Mädchen und springt und klettert weiter. Er ist trotz des Gewichtes des Mädchens schneller als sein Verfolger, aber dieser könnte ihn oder das Mädchen jederzeit erschießen, wenn Tibor sich nicht beeilt. Er hört, wie auch Al und der zweite Angreifer die Anhöhe hinauf klettern, sieht aber keine Möglichkeit, dem Agenten zu helfen. Das Mädchen klammert sich mit ihren kleinen Händen um seinen Hals. Sie zeigt keine Angst, sie hat nicht mal geweint. Tapferes kleines Monster. _

_Immer mehr Schüsse fallen. Wurde Al etwa schon erwischt? Fieberhaft überlegt Tibor, wie er Al helfen kann ohne die Sicherheit seines Schützlings noch mehr zu gefährden. _

_»Tibor, bring die Kleine zum Jeep, sofort! Sie dürfen sie nicht kriegen, hörst du?«_

_Aber er kann nicht. Er kann unmöglich Al seinem Schicksal überlassen, niemals! Er hat nur noch eine Idee. Schnell vergewissert er sich, dass er außer Schussweite ist und setzt das Mädchen ab. »Renn immer weiter geradeaus, dreh dich nicht um und halte unter gar keinen Umständen an, hast du mich verstanden? Ich muss Al helfen und ich versuche, diese Idioten von dir fern zu halten. Wenn du auf mich hörst wird dir nichts passieren, okay?«_

_Das Mädchen nickt. _

_»Ich hab dich lieb, Tibor.«_

_Mit diesen Worten rennt sie los, so schnell wie ihre kleinen Beine sie tragen können. Tibor hingegen zieht seine Pistole. Er war schon die ganze Zeit bewaffnet, sah aber noch keine Möglichkeit, diese auch einzusetzen. _

_Doch wo sind seine Verfolger?_

_Kurz hält er inne und achtet auf jedes Geräusch, was die Anwesenheit einer zweiten Person verraten könnte._

_Nichts. _

_Hat Al die anderen etwa schon besiegt? Nein, unmöglich. Al ist unbewaffnet, und selbst wenn er den einen Angreifer besiegt hat, kann er unmöglich Tibors Verfolger schon eingeholt haben. Mit geladener Waffe schleicht Tibor durch den Wald. Endlich, keine fünfzig Meter von ihm entfernt, hört er die typischen Geräusche eines Kampfes. Ohne zu zögern rennt er los. Al hat es geschafft, seinen Verfolger zu entwaffnen und verprügelt ihn nach bester Agenten-Manier. Aber wo ist der zweite Verfolger? Der steht dicht am Abhang, ganz in der Nähe von Al._

_»Jetzt schieß schon, Mann! Mit den hier werde ich fertig, aber schnapp dir seinen Kumpel!«_

_Ein Schuss, und das Mädchen wäre fürs erste in Sicherheit. Der Mann hat Tibor wohl noch nicht bemerkt, er zielt zumindest Richtung Al. Eine Kugel ins Herz, und der Angreifer würde niemals wieder das Mädchen bedrohen. Tibor zielt. Ein Schuss in den Kopf, und der Mann wäre tot._

_Tot ?_

_Für den Tod eines Menschen verantwortlich sein? _

_Nein! Im letzten Moment zieht der junge Agent die Waffe runter. Die Kugel fliegt direkt auf das linke Bein des Angreifers, aber was ist das?_

_Entsetzt weitet Tibor die Augen. Direkt hinter den Mann, den er Sekunden zuvor eine Kugel in den Kopf schießen wollte, stand das kleine Mädchen. Sie konnte nicht mehr fliehen. Im letzten Augenblick reißt der Mann das Mädchen nach vorne, direkt vor seinem Bein. _

_Die Kugel geht direkt durch ihre kleine Schulter. _

_Nein, das kann nicht sein!_

_Auch Al und der andere Mann haben gesehen, was soeben passiert ist. Unfähig sich zu bewegen steht Tibor geschockt da. Was hat er gerade getan? Die Kugel, die seine linke Schulter durchschlägt, nimmt er gar nicht mehr wahr. Er sieht noch, wie das Kind den Abhang hinunter stürzt und die beiden Männer fliehen. Dann sieht und spürt er nichts mehr. _


	15. Öffnen

Es war alles seine Schuld!

Mit voller Wucht schlägt Tibor auf den Boxsack, die Schmerzen in seiner Schulter nimmt er gar nicht mehr wahr.

Soll es jetzt genauso laufen wie vor acht Jahren? Das Mädchen damals wäre heute genauso alt gewesen wie Dominique, Al hat es schon vorher angedeutet. Dominique beschützen, um zu zeigen, dass er aus seinem Fehler gelernt hat.

Hätte er damals nur auf Al gehört!

Aber nein, er war zu feige um diesen Kerl direkt durch den Kopf zu schießen, stattdessen musste eine Sechsjährige sterben. Wie sie ihn noch kurz ansah, als die Kugel durch ihren kleinen Körper schoss. Diesen Blick konnte er bis heute nicht vergessen. Ihre letzten Worte jedoch auch nicht. _Ich hab dich lieb, Tibor._

Und er hat sie getötet!

Blut tropft durch seinen Pullover, vermutlich hat sich die Wunde wieder geöffnet. Aber das ist irrelevant.

Alle bringen sich in Gefahr, und er sitzt hier nur faul rum, obwohl_ ER_ einen Fehler wieder gut machen muss.

Was ist, wenn Dominique auch noch stirbt?

Was ist, wenn die anderen…

Ein Klappern reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Die Schlafsäle grenzen direkt an der Sporthalle an, vielleicht…

Ohne weiter zu überlegen rennt er los, und tatsächlich: Seelenruhig klettert die Teenagerin durch das Fenster in ihr Zimmer.

Wie soll er reagieren? Soll er lachen, sie anschreien?

Nein, momentan tut er lieber gar nichts.

»Ich kann das erklären…«

Doch Tibor achtet gar nicht auf die Worte des Mädchens. Stattdessen versucht er, Julius per Kommunikator zu erreichen.

Nichts.

Das kann doch gar nicht sein! Er versucht es weiter, aber immer noch nichts. Er versucht seinen kleinen Bruder mit dem Handy zu erreichen, aber auch damit funktioniert es nicht. Er kann auch Delilah oder einen von den Anderen nicht erreichen.

Sie werden doch wohl nicht…

»Wenn du nicht vorhast, mich anzubrüllen, dann geh wenigstens aus meinem Zimmer raus. Ich will schlafen.«

Die Ignoranz und Arroganz der Teenagerin bringen Tibor aus der Fassung. Versteht das Mädchen denn gar nichts?

»Was denkst du, was hier gerade los ist? Glaubst du wirklich es fällt keinen auf, dass du abgehauen bist?«

Doch Dominique zeigt sich nicht sehr beeindruckt. »Ich lasse mich nicht einsperren. Und es ist ja schließlich nichts passiert oder?«

Das bringt das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen. »Nichts passiert? Es geht hier nicht nur um dich klar? Zwei Menschen haben sich erschießen lassen, nur um dich zu schützen und es ist nichts passiert? Alle suchen dich und bringen sich für dich in Gefahr.«

»Welche Gefahr, ich sehe keine Gefahr!«, brüllt sie zurück, sie zittert förmlich vor Wut. »Seitdem ich ein kleines Kind bin sagen alle ich wäre in großer Gefahr, aber ich hab keine Ahnung warum! Ich finde es auch nicht witzig, ständig mein Zuhause wechseln zu müssen, nur weil ihr mir nicht sagen wollt warum ich so in Gefahr bin! Ich habe keine Familie oder Freunde, klar?«

Tibor scheint wenig Mitleid mit ihr zu haben. »Oh, das tut mir aber Leid für dich. Nur um mal eins klar zu stellen: Ich kann keinen von den anderen erreichen. Wer weiß, vielleicht sind sie alle tot, genauso wie deine alten Beschützer vor einem Monat? Mein kleiner Bruder ist vermutlich jetzt schon tot, nur weil er dich schützen will! Erzähl du mir nichts von wegen keine Familie.«

Was, Tibor hat einen Bruder? Das wusste sie nicht. Dann fällt es ihr wie Schuppen vor den Augen. Innerlich sind sie zwar auf den ersten Blick grundverschieden, aber die äußere Ähnlichkeit ist kaum zu leugnen.

»Julius.« Sie ist plötzlich ganz still. »Das wusste ich nicht«, flüstert sie, was Tibor kein Stück besänftigt. Genauso wenig wie ihre Entschuldigung, die sie vor sich hin stammelt.

»Natürlich wusstest du das nicht, du scheinst dich ja nur für deine eigene Haut zu interessieren. Weißt du eigentlich, wie die anderen Agenten hießen? Oder ist das auch unwichtig?« Erst jetzt sieht Tibor, dass schon die ganze Zeit dicke Tränen aus Dominiques Augen quellen. Ein leiser Schluchzer dringt durch ihre Kehle, als sie weinend auf ihren Bett einbricht. Tibor weiß selbst nicht, mit welcher Reaktion er gerechnet hat, aber ganz sicher nicht mit dieser. Als müsse sie beweisen, dass sie es sehr wohl weiß beginnt sie mit zittriger Stimme los zu plappern, ohne dabei aufzuhören zu weinen.

»Ihre Namen waren Mary und Jack. Jack brachte mich immer mit seinem Wagen zur Schule und sie hat mir ihre alten Stiefel geschenkt. Sie haben gerade erst zugegeben, dass sie ein Paar sind. Ich hätte niemals weglaufen dürfen. Wäre ich da gewesen, hätte man sie nicht erschossen und würden noch leben. Ich habe sie umgebracht, Tibor!«

Sie verliert auch noch das letzte bisschen ihrer Selbstbeherrschung und nun völlig unfähig zu sprechen weint sie hemmungslos. Die schnippische Teenagerin wirkt plötzlich so verletzlich, und Tibor bezweifelt, dass dies sonst ihre Art ist. Sie öffnet sich nie anderen Menschen, und wenn er ehrlich ist würde Tibor das in ihrer Situation auch nicht.

Wie soll er reagieren? Sie jetzt trösten oder bestrafen? Was soll er sagen? Ja, du hast sie umgebracht, weil du weggelaufen bist? Bestimmt nicht! Das hat auch Dominique nicht verdient. Er wollte sie zum Nachdenken bringen, aber einen Nervenzusammenbruch zu verursachen war nun wirklich nicht seine Absicht.

»Du hast sie nicht getötet. Wärst du im Haus gewesen, hätten sie trotzdem versucht dich zu schützen und wären dabei gestorben. Und du wärst jetzt auch tot.«

»Manchmal wäre es besser, oder? Dann hätte ich deinen Bruder nicht in Gefahr gebracht.« Tibor lässt sich nicht anmerken, dass ihre Worte ihn ziemlich erschrecken. Sie ist doch gerade mal vierzehn!

»Er ist clever, er hat schon ganz andere Sachen überlebt. Vorwürfe machen bringt jetzt nichts. Aber ein Rat am Rande: Sei nicht so abweisendend zu den Menschen, die dir helfen wollen. Damit machst du dich nur selbst fertig. Ich weiß es aus eigener Erfahrung.«

Max, Ashley… zu jedem seiner Freunde war er nach dem Tod des Mädchens damals abweisend. Sie konnten ihn nicht helfen, und nun war es schon so weit, dass er und sein ehemals bester Freund sich beinahe gegenseitig getötet hätten.

» Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen? Warum wollt ihr mich denn alle beschützen?«

»Du würdest ansonsten getötet werden.«

Tibor weiß selbst, dass dies nicht die eigentliche Frage war.

»Nein, wovor müsst ihr mich beschützen?«

»Das darf ich dir nicht sagen, da musst du schon Al fragen.«

Ein wenig hat sich das Mädchen wieder gefasst. Eine Frage interessiert ihr doch noch.

»Sei ehrlich, Tibor: Wollt ihr wirklich _mich_ beschützen oder die Informationen, die ich eventuell hab?«

Tibor schweigt. Darauf weiß er selbst keine Antwort, und er will es auch gar nicht so genau wissen. Dominique anscheinend auch wohl nicht, zumindest fragt sie nicht weiter nach. Einige Minuten schweigen sie nur, bis dem Agenten auffällt, dass das Mädchen an seiner Schulter eingeschlafen ist. Er hat gar nicht gemerkt, dass er seinen Arm um sie gelegt hat, um sie zu trösten. Vorsichtig legt er ihren Kopf auf das Kissen.

»Sieh dir das mal an, Tibor tröstet Dominique, hättest du das für möglich gehalten D?«

Vorsichtig schaut Delilah nochmal durch den Türspalt. »Nein, aber vor einem Monat hätte ich es auch nicht für möglich gehalten, dass man normal mit ihn sprechen kann. Eins muss man ihn lassen: Dein Bruder ist immer für eine Überraschung gut.«

Ja, das ist er wirklich. Sie mussten ihre Suche vorzeitig abbrechen, aus irgendwelchen Gründen funktionierten ihre Kommunikatoren nicht mehr. Umso erleichterter waren sie, als sie gesehen haben, dass Dominique bereits wieder Zuhause war.

»Und, was hältst du von der Sache?«

»Tibor will Dominique nicht töten, aber er muss nicht unbedingt wissen dass wir ihm soweit vertrauen.«


	16. Erklärungen

Dominique war nur einmal zuvor in Als Büro, und dass sie nun schon wieder hier sitzt gefällt ihr gar nicht. Jetzt im Nachhinein war ihr nächtliche Fluchtaktion doch eine blöde Idee, sie hätte es ja wissen sollen dass gefühlte dreißig Agenten sie nach zehn Minuten suchen würden.

Verdammt.

Nervös versucht sie Al ins Gesicht zu sehen, aber er scheint mit seinen Gedanken völlig woanders zu sein. Sie fühlt sich wie auf einen Servierteller, sämtliche Agenten starren sie ringsum an. Auch ein ziemlich stämmiger dunkelhäutiger Agent ist anwesend, Robinson heißt er. Er sieht aus, als würde er den Teenager am liebsten in der Luft zerreißen.

Ob man sie jetzt rausschmeißt?

»Du hast keine Ahnung, warum du eigentlich hier bist, oder?«

Unsicher schüttelt das Mädchen den Kopf. Versucht Al gerade, ihr eine Falle zu stellen?

»Tja, dann müssen wir es dir wohl erklären.«

»Das ist zu riskant, Al Sie darf es nicht erfahren.«

»Halte du dich raus, Robinson. Das Mädchen hat ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, warum sie ihr Leben lang wie ein Ping Pong Ball hin und hergeworfen wird, Mann.« Robinson möchte wieder etwas einwenden, aber al fährt unbeirrt fort. » Die Sache ist Folgende, Dominique: Vor zwanzig Jahren wurde ein Projekt gegründet, in dem Kinder und Jugendliche zu eine Art Superagenten ausgebildet werden sollten. Unser lieber Tibor hier war einer davon. Leider ist dort gründlichst was schief gelaufen, als einige Ausbilder und Schüler die Seite gewechselt haben. Deine Eltern waren mit diesem Projekt verwickelt, wir gehen davon aus dass sie wichtige Informationen darüber hatten.«

»Und was hat das mit mir zu tun? Und was haben die vom Projekt vor?«

»Das kann dir Tibor besser erklären.«

Tibor zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, er kann nicht verstehen, warum Al plötzlich will, dass das Mädchen vom Projekt erfährt. Trotzdem fängt er sehr zum Missfallen von Robinson an, zu erklären: »Egal welche Informationen deine Eltern gesammelt haben, sie dürfen aus der Sicht der Überläufer nicht in die falschen Hände geraten. Und die beste Methode, jemanden zum Schweigen zu bringen ist nun mal ihn zu töten. Und weil keiner weiß, ob deine Eltern noch am Leben sind vermutet man, dass sie dir auf irgendeine Art Informationen zugestellt haben.«

»Das haben sie nicht, ich schwöre es!«

Tibor winkt ab. »Ich glaube dir, zumindest weißt du nichts davon. Es gibt Methoden, um das Gedächtnis von jemandem zu manipulieren aber das ist eine andere Sache. Fakt ist: Es interessiert diesen Leuten nicht, ob du nun was weißt oder nicht. Sie wollen dich trotzdem töten, und jeden in deiner Umgebung. Wenn du Glück hast, heißt das. Ansonsten nehmen sie dich gefangen, foltern dich und töten jeden, der dir irgendwie nahe steht, um Informationen zu erzwingen.«

Und für solche Leute hat Tibor mal gearbeitet? Aber hinter ihn sind sie ja auch her.

»Wurdest du deswegen angeschossen? Weil du nicht übergelaufen bist?«

»Ja, unter anderem. Bei einigen wissen wir, dass sie übergelaufen sind. Sie verkaufen Informationen an unsere Feinde und erpressen jeden, der ihnen in die Quere kommt.«

Dominique hört, wie Julius hinter ihr »An wen erinnert uns das?« murmelt, versteht aber nicht was er meint Tibor anscheinend schon. »Sehr witzig, Julius.«

»Aber wieso laufen Agenten über?« Für sie ist es schwer vorstellbar, dass man jemanden wie Tibor mit Geld oder was anderem locken könnte. Aber wie schafft man es sonst, dass jemand die Seite wechselt?

»Die meisten wissen nicht mal, was sie da genau anstellen, Dominique. Die Agenten vom Projekt gehören zur absoluten Elite, nur leider wird den meisten dort im Gegensatz zu hier in der Akademie das eigenständige Denken nicht beigebracht. Sie sind zu stolz darauf, was sie sind und wozu sie gehören. Man schmiert ihnen Honig ums Maul und sagt ihnen, dass ihre Freunde die wahren Verräter seien.«

»Und wie hast du es geschafft, nicht auch geblendet zu werden?«

Darauf hat sie eigentlich keine Antwort erwartet. Auch Julius scheint überrascht zu sein, als sein Bruder tatsächlich antwortet.

»Bei mir hätten sie es auch fast geschafft. Erst durch einen schlimmen Fehler habe ich gemerkt, was manche meiner ehemaligen Lehrer eigentlich vorhatten.«

Die Frage, welchen Fehler Tibor begangen haben soll bleibt dem Mädchen im Hals stecken, als sie die Gesichter der Agenten sieht. Was hat Tibor angestellt? Keiner von den Agenten würde ihr die Frage beantworten, soviel ist sicher.

»Zusammenfassend: Wenn ich überleben möchte darf ich die Akademie nie ohne Geleitschutz verlassen und niemals jemanden trauen.«

»Niemand verlangt von dir, völlig paranoid zu werden. Aber ein Rat: Überleg es dir zweimal bevor du jemanden auch nur deinen Namen anvertraust.«

Die Teenagerin hat noch mehr Fragen, aber Robinson unterbricht sie.

»Das reicht, sie weiß schon mehr als ihr gut tut.«

»Dann bleibt nur noch die Frage, wie wir jetzt weiter machen, Mann. Sie kann nicht ewig Delilahs alte Klamotten nachtragen.«

Robinson ahnt schon, was Al plant. »Du willst die Kleine doch nicht tatsächlich rauslassen, oder Al?« Rauslassen? Sie ist doch kein Hund, den man in einem Zwinger sperrt! Der gleichen Meinung ist auch

Al. »Sollen wir sie etwa weiter einsperren? Das Mädchen muss auch mal raus, sonst können wir sie in ein paar Monaten in eine geschlossene Anstalt einweisen lassen.«

»Das ist viel zu riskant! Du weißt, was das letzte Mal passiert ist.«

»Oh ja, das wissen wir alle nur zu genau. Und nein, das erzählen wir dir nicht, Kleine.« Er sieht das Mädchen an, die tatsächlich gerade den Mund öffnen wollte um danach zu fragen.

»Es ist deine Entscheidung, Al. Ich soll hier nur überprüfen, ob es dem Mädchen gut geht.«

»Ich hatte nie vor dich um Erlaubnis zu bitten, Robinson.«

Falls der stämmige Agent dem Hippie das übel nimmt lässt er sich wenigstens nichts anmerken.

»Gut, dann habe ich nur drei Bedingungen: Erstens verlässt sie die Akademie nicht ohne Begleitung, zweitens hält sie sich an die Regeln und drittens: Delilah und Julius bilden sie wenigstens ansatzweise in Selbstverteidigung aus. Tibor auch meinetwegen, wenn seine Schulter wieder verheilt ist. Guck mich nicht so an, Julius. Dein Bruder hätte mich wahrscheinlich schon längst erwürgt wenn es seine Schulter zugelassen hätte, und ich muss zugeben ich bin nicht ganz unschuldig. Vorausgesetzt seine Geschichte stimmt.«

»Welche Geschi…«

„Genug Fragen für heute, du Nervensäge! Wenn du jetzt aufhörst Fragen zu stellen gehen wir gleich morgen in die Stadt, okay?«

Widerwillig nimmt das Mädchen Julius Angebot an. Erzählen würde man ihr doch nichts. Keine zwei Minuten später verschwinden die Agenten wieder aus Als Büro, nur Dominique ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie den Braten trauen darf. »Al, wieso bekomme ich keinen Ärger?«

»Tibor hat mir gesagt, du hättest das Akademiegelände nie verlassen und es wäre alles ein Missverständnis gewesen.«

»Aber ich…«

»Genug jetzt. Wenn Tibor dich schon im Schutz nimmt wollen wir lieber nicht prüfen, ob es wirklich stimmt, oder? Sei' lieber nett zu ihm, er hat dir eine Menge Ärger mit Robinson erspart.«


	17. Ablenkung

»Seid ihr bald fertig? Ich spüre meine Arme nicht mehr!«

Demonstrativ hebt Julius die drei Tüten hoch, die er seit gefühlten drei Stunden schleppen muss. Wieso hat er sich dazu überreden lassen, mit Delilah und Dominique einkaufen zu gehen? Er weiß doch ganz genau, wie das endet: Die Mädchen tingeln von einem Laden zum nächsten und er darf schleppen.

»Wir sind sofort fertig, aber Scarlett holt uns doch erst in einer Stunde wieder ab.«

»Ich hoffe sie bringt einen Truck mit, bei den Klamotten die ihr gekauft habt. Warum nochmal haben wir nicht selber den Wagen mitgenommen?«

»Weil Scarlett sowieso in die Stadt musste und wir an eine Rückfahrmöglichkeit nicht gedacht haben. Wo steckt Tibor eigentlich?«

Anstelle Delilah zu antworten, flucht Julius vor sich hin. Tibor hat sich bereits zu Beginn der Shopping-Tour von den anderen abgesetzt. Er habe noch was zu erledigen, hat er gesagt. Außerdem würde er nie im Leben ein Shopping-Center betreten.

Julius hat seinen großen Bruder noch nie so sehr gehasst wie in diesem Moment.

Tibor macht sich einen schönen Tag und Julius darf drei Tonnen Einkaufstüten schleppen, das ist unfair!

»Ich glaube wir kommen wohl nach Hause, schaut mal!« Dominique zeigt nach vorne. Auf einem Parkplatz neben einem Park steht Tibor, der sich sichtlich gelangweilt an ein dunkelblaues Auto lehnt.

»Wolltet ihr etwa den ganzen Laden leer räumen? Ich warte seit einer Stunde auf euch.«

»Sag das den Beiden. Was ist das für ein Auto?«

»Das ist _mein_ Auto. Ich hab es hier während des letzten Jahres untergestellt.«

Julius pfeift anerkennend. »Na dein Gehalt hätte ich auch gerne. Wie viel hast du bitte schön im Projekt verdient wenn du dir so einen Wagen leisten kannst?«

»Ich habe mehr in einem Monat verdient als ihr zusammen in einem Jahr, dafür haben sie sich andere Sachen für uns ausgedacht um uns das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Steigt ein, aber falls ich nur einen Krümel auf den Sitzen finde drehe ich euch den Hals um…Oh nein nicht der!«

Die anderen folgen seinen Blick, doch wie sehr sie sich auch bemühen, sie können nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken.

»Was ist denn los? Hat dich ein Eichhörnchen erschreckt?«

»Sehr lustig. Seht ihr dort an der Kreuzung den schwarzen Wagen? Sein Besitzer gehörte ebenfalls zum Projekt und soweit ich gehört habe wurde ihm vom globalen Nachrichtendienst aufgetragen mich zu finden.«

»Ist er übergelaufen?«

»Keine Ahnung, er folgte zwar immer strikt dem Protokoll war aber ansonsten ein netter Kerl. Falls er mich jetzt hier sehen sollte würde er umgehend entweder den Nachrichtendienst oder das Projekt verständigen, und wie das ausgehen könnte muss ich euch hoffentlich nicht erklären.«

Wieder möchte Dominique was fragen, aber Julius hält ihr einfach den Mund zu, ohne auf ihren Protest zu achten. »Halt die Klappe Dominique. Also, was machen wir jetzt? Er kennt dein Auto, oder?« Tibors Blick spricht Bände. Er fährt definitiv keinen Wagen, den man schnell vergisst.

»Einfach wegfahren ist zu riskant, vermutlich hat er zumindest den Wagen schon längst gesehen.«

»Jungs ich hab eine Idee, aber es ist ziemlich riskant. Er kennt nur dich, oder Tibor? Was ist wenn einer von uns behauptet es wäre sein Wagen?«

Tibor schüttelt den Kopf. »An sich eine nette Idee, aber ihr seid beide Agenten, er würde sofort die Datenbanken vom Nachrichtendienst überprüfen.«

»Moment: Nicht jeder von uns ist Agent, und gerade kleine Mädchen im Zeugenschutzprogramm tauchen in keiner Datenbank auf.«

Wieso gucken sie sie alle an?

»Julius, was hast du vor? Warum guckt ihr alle so?«

»Tu nicht so scheinheilig, du weißt genau was er plant.«

Oh nein!

»Vergisst es, nicht mit mir! Ich kann doch keinen Agenten ablenken!«

»Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht. Dafür hat sie nicht das Zeug.«

»Was soll das heißen, Tibor? Dafür hat sie nicht das Zeug, ha! Ich kann das, ich bin kein Kleinkind mehr!«

Anscheinend schon, denn Tibors Falle bemerkt Dominique erst jetzt. Verfluchter Mistkerl, das riecht nach Rache!

»Gut, dann hätten wir das geklärt. Delilah, bring einen Peilsender an seinem Auto an, ich will wissen wo er gleich hinfährt. Julius und ich werden dich aus sicherer Entfernung beobachten, damit dir nichts passiert Dominique.« Letzteres glaubt sie ihm nicht wirklich, aber Julius verhindert mal wieder, dass sie lautstark anfängt zu protestieren.

»Ich will ja nichts sagen aber entweder versucht jemand in sein Auto einzubrechen oder es geht los. Viel Glück Nervensäge!«

Mit einem schnellen Sprung verschwinden die Brüder in den Park, während Delilah sich zum schwarzen Wagen schleicht. Sein Besitzer holt einen Aktenkoffer aus den Wagen und geht direkt auf Dominique zu. Verdammter Mist, was soll sie nur machen?

Fieberhaft überlegt das Mädchen, was es tun kann, doch der Mann kommt immer näher. Welche Geschichte kann sie nur erzählen? Alles ist so an den Haaren herbeigezogen, die Lüge wird er sofort durchschauen.

Noch zehn Schritte…

Was soll sie jetzt bitte schön erzählen? Wie kommt dieser verfluchte Mistkerl nur dazu, ihr die Drecksarbeit zu überlassen?

Noch drei Schritte…

Rache, einfach nur Rache!

Vorbei.

»Hey Mädchen, wo ist der Besitzer von dem Auto?«

»Auto?«

Einfach blöd stellen, genauso wie in der Schule früher. Oder wenn sie mal wieder Schwarzgefahren ist.

»Ich meine das Auto direkt hinter dir.«

»Oh, dieses Auto. Ich nicht wissen wo Herr sein, ich nur warten hier.«

Endlich macht es sich bezahlt, ständig diesen breiten Akzent dieser blöden Kuh und ehemaligen Klassenkameradin namens Nadja zu imitieren. Der Agent ist auf jeden Fall sichtlich irritiert.

»Herr? Was zum.. Egal, wer bist du?«

»Ich seien Hausmädchen von Herrn. Herr wirklich nett sein, Herr schlagen mich nur drei Mal mit großen Besen am Tag.«

»Großer Besen? Wie heißt du und wo kommst du her?«

Wie war das noch? Überlege dir dreimal, bis du jemanden deinen richtigen Namen sagst. »Herr sagen zu mir Du-da.«

»Und wo kommst du her?«

»Ich kommen von Straße dahinten, ich kaufen Sachen für Herr damit ich kochen kann kleine Hunde.«

»Ich meine aus welchem Land kommst du? Moment: Kleine Hunde?!«

Nimm das, Tibor!

»Ja, gekochter Hund seien Lieblingsessen von Herr, er kochen zu Erst kleine Geschwister, aber die nun seien weg und er nun essen kleine Hunde. Herr möchten das ich stehlen kleinem Mädchen Hund.« Dabei zeigt sie auf ein kleines Mädchen im Park, was mit einem kleinen Welpen spielt. Die Eltern sind nirgendswo zu sehen.

»Und dann sollst du den kleinen Hund kochen?«

Die Teenagerin lacht . »Nein, Hund noch seinen zu klein, aber Mädchen haben richtige Größe für Topf. Ich nehmen Hund, Mädchen verfolgen mich und ich dann schnappen Mädchen.«

Hinter sich hört Dominique ein kurzes Geräusch. Ja klar, sie soll hier Ernst bleiben und die beiden im Busch können ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, typisch! Wobei, bei diesem geschockten Gesicht ist es auch ziemlich schwer, ein Lachen zurück zu halten. Bloß nichts anmerken lassen, Dominique…

»Und jetzt noch mal: Wo kommst du her?«

Sie muss nicht lange überlegen, um Tibor wie den letzten Trottel dastehen zu lassen fällt ihr immer was ein. »Ich kommen aus Land ganz weit weg, ich nicht wissen wie heißen. Herr holen mich und Schwestern mit großem schwarzen Laster vor vielen Jahren.«

»Vor wie vielen Jahren? Wie alt bist du eigentlich?«

»Ich nicht wissen, ich nicht können zählen. Seien dummes Mädchen, Herr schlagen mich deswegen.

Aber froh seien das Herr mich noch nicht haben gekocht in Badewanne.«

Der Blick des Agenten ist einfach nur göttlich! Lange kann Dominique diese Show nicht mehr durchziehen. Delilah scheint mit dem Wagen fertig zu sein, zumindest versucht sie sich zurück zum Park zu schleichen. Eine kleine Idee hat Dominique doch noch, auch eine kleine Racheaktion zu Delilahs Ungunsten.

»Oh, da seien Freundin mit Nachrichten von Herr!« Delilah scheint zwar etwas durcheinander zu sein, aber als gute Agentin muss man auch improvisieren können, oder nicht?

»Wer bist du schon wieder? Wo ist euer „Herr" ?«

»Oh, sie nicht sprechen Sprache eure, sie noch dümmer sein als ich.«

Dominique ist sich nicht sicher, ob Delilah sie verstanden hat, aber plötzlich fängt sie an etwas völlig fremdartiges zu sagen.

»BortaS bIr jablu'DI' reH QaQqu' nay' .«

Jetzt ist der arme Kerl völlig durcheinander.

»Was hat sie gesagt, antworte!«

»Sie sagen Herr mich kochen alle wenn nicht bald fahren nach Hause. Sie können fahren Auto, Herr uns töten wenn nicht fahren.«

Oh nein, fängt der Kerl gleich an zu weinen? Auf jeden Fall scheint er sich nicht sonderlich wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen. »Ich glaub ich hab den Wagen verwechselt, fahrt schnell nach Hause, bevor euer Herr euch kocht. Noch einen schönen Tag.« Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren rennt der arme Kerl zu seinen Wagen und fährt davon. Irgendwie schon ein wenig schade, es fing gerade an richtig Spaß zu machen. Das findet auch wohl Julius, immer noch lachend kommt er zusammen mit Tibor zurück zum Wagen.

»Was war das denn für eine Show? Dafür hättest du Eintritt verlangen können, woher kannst du das?«

»Ich wurde zu drei Jahre Theatergruppe gezwungen, nichts Besonderes eigentlich.« Tibor scheint die ganze Aktion nicht ganz so lustig zu finden, er sieht aus als ob er in eine Zitrone gebissen hätte. Obwohl: So sieht er eigentlich immer aus.

»Weißt du eigentlich wie leichtsinnig das war? Deine kleine Lachnummer hätte mir Kopf und Kragen kosten können. Das war einfach nur kindisch.«

»Ich weiß, ich fand es auch witzig. Außerdem: Mir ist so schnell nichts Besseres eingefallen, das einzige was in meinem Kopf drin war, war der Satz des Pythagoras.«

»Ja ok ich habs begriffen, weniger Mathe mehr Improvisationsübungen. Eine Frage: Was hast du da eigentlich genau gesagt, Delilah? War das Klyngonisch?«

»Weißt du eigentlich was für ein Comic-Fanatiker dein Bruder ist? Er spricht wirklich fließend Klyngonisch, und ich musste wenigstens einen Spruch lernen.«

»Und der wäre?«

» Rache wird am besten kalt serviert.«


	18. Des Agenten liebstes Kind

Hätte sie doch nur gehört!

Seit einer halben Stunde fuchtelt Dominique schon mit dem Staubsauger in Tibors Auto rum, ihrer Meinung nach ist alles blitzeblank. Aber nein, Mister Ich-fresse-kleine-Kinder ist das alles nicht gut genug. Dabei hat sie nur die Chips-Tüte angebrochen, sie hatte nun mal Hunger! Warum musste er auch eine Vollbremsung hinlegen? Und dass Julius sie auch die ganze Zeit mit SEINEN Chips abgeworfen hat, hat natürlich auch keiner gesehen. Und jetzt muss sie das Auto sauber machen, während die Brüder IHRE Chips fressen und zusehen.

Verfluchte Geschwister!

»Komm schon, ich hab deine verfluchte Karre jetzt drei Mal gesaugt, jetzt ist doch mal gut gewesen.«

Oh nein das hätte sie nicht sagen dürfen!

»Verfluchte Karre?! Dieses AUTO kostet mehr als DU dein ganzes Leben verdienen wirst, es gibt Menschen die dafür sterben würden!«

»Ja, zum Beispiel wir wenn du noch mal aus der falsche Richtung in den Kreisverkehr fährst. Wo hast du bitte schön deinen Führerschein gemacht? Hast du den aus einem Kaugummi-Automaten gezogen?«

Tibor sieht sie ein wenig perplex an.»Meinen Führerschein?«

»Ja du weißt schon dieses kleine Plastik-Ding was Normalsterbliche brauchen um Autofahren zu dürfen.«

Tibor ist platt und Julius verschüttet vor Lachen die ganzen Chips auf den Boden. Na super, so wollen wir es haben.

»Ich weiß was ein Führerschein ist.«

»Na super, dann weißt du hoffentlich auch dass man erst bei grün über die Ampel fährt und die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen nicht pro Reifen gelten. Also nicht Tempo 50 mal vier wenn du verstehst was ich meine.«

»Hey ich bin ein Agent, ich darf so was!«

»Erzähl das nicht mir sondern der Oma, die du anscheinend an der vorletzten Kreuzung platt gefahren hast!«

»Da war eine Frau?«

»Ja, die kann man mit 140 km/h wohl leicht übersehen, was? Ich glaub ihr Dackel hängt immer noch am Stoßdämpfer.«  
Mit einem Satz ist Tibor bei seinem Auto und begutachtet den Stoßdämpfer.

Mache niemals, aber auch wirklich NIEMALS Witze über SEIN Auto! Er wird dich langsam und qualvoll töten, so viel ist sicher.

Verdächtig ruhig wendet er sich wieder an das Mädchen. »Dominique, sollten wir dir nicht noch ein paar Selbstverteidigungstechniken beibringen?«

Was hab ich gesagt?

»Ähm Tibor ich glaube das sollten besser Delilah und ich übernehmen, es wäre nämlich nicht schlecht wenn das Mädchen anschließend noch in einem Stück wäre.«

»Das ist mir egal! Dominique, zieh dich um, wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten in der Halle.«

Werden in der Akademie jetzt schon Horror-Filme gedreht? Wütender Agent bringt Teenager qualvoll um und sein Bruder guckt zu?

Wäre bestimmt ein Klassenschlager.

Wohlwissend, dass ihr letztes Stündlein geschlagen hat, geht Dominique auf ihr Zimmer, ein wütender Tibor folgt ihr. Seine Schulter ist zwar noch nicht ganz verheilt und schmerzt seit seiner Prügelattacke auf den Boxsack vor zwei Nächten unheimlich, aber ein kleines Mädchen in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen dürfte noch zu schaffen sein, oder?

»Was ist denn hier los? Hat Tibor es endlich satt, das Mädchen zu quälen?«

Etwas misstrauisch begutachtet Delilah das Auto, während Julius sich immer mehr Chips in den Mund steckt.

»Von wegen, er trainiert jetzt mit ihr. Ich hoffe du bist gut in Nervensägen-zusammen-puzzeln , D.«


	19. Hartes Training

»Nein, noch mal!«

Zum gefühlten 1078934 Mal versucht Dominique, Tibors Angriffen auszuweichen oder abzuwehren, aber er lässt ihr absolut keine Chance. Wie zum Teufel macht er das bloß?

»Starre nicht auf meine Hände, da passiert nichts. Schau mir ins Gesicht, dann hast du meine Schultern im Blick. Egal wie winzig die Bewegung ist, die Schultern verraten dir sofort was passiert.«

Drei zwei eins und schon wieder vorbei. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!

»Du schaust schon wieder auf deine Füße. Deine Beine machen das von alleine, aber wenn du nicht darauf achtest was ich mache liegst du gleich wieder auf den Boden.«

Es funktioniert immer noch nicht.

»Das war schon besser, aber das nächste Mal mit weniger Kraft. Du bist nicht stark genug, um meine Angriffe direkt zu blocken, weiche lieber nach außen oder nach unten aus und lege dann deine gesamte Kraft in einen Gegenangriff. Wenn du deine Energie für einen unnötig starken Block verschwendest, verkrampfst du und du bist nicht schnell genug.«

Diesmal schafft sie es wenigstens die ersten zwei Angriffe mehr schlecht als Recht auszuweichen, aber beim dritten Angriff hat er sie wieder.

»Fast. Du musst mit mehr Angriffen rechnen, also sei schneller und versuch sie mit einem starken Konter zu unterbrechen. Danach spring sofort zurück und verschwinde.«

Der gleiche Angriff, diesmal setzt sie einen Stoß Richtung Bauch, der aber herzlich wenig Wirkung zeigt.

»Den Bauch kann man anspannen, das Gesicht nicht. Du musst aber damit rechnen, dass dein Gegner schlagartig die Arme hochreißt um sich zu schützen. Bleib bei Schienenbein, Solar Plexus, kurze Rippe oder bei sichtbaren Verletzungen, die du angreifen kannst.«

Wieder greift er an, aber durch seine Deckung ist kaum ein Durchkommen.

Außer…

Tibor packt sie, doch ein kräftiger Schlag auf seine Schulter lockert seinen Griff. Damit hat selbst er nicht gerechnet. Dominique rennt demonstrativ ein Stück weg, um die Flucht zu simulieren, doch ihre Freude über ihren kleinen Triumpf weicht schlagartig Sorge, als sie Tibor schwer atmend auf den Boden sieht, Blut tropft durch sein T-Shirt.

Ist sie zu weit gegangen?

»Ist alles ok? Ich wollte das nicht, ehrlich nicht! Aber mir fiel nichts Besseres ein…«

»Sei ruhig«, keucht er, »Das war sehr gut, damit hätte keiner gerechnet. Du hast nur einen Fehler begangen: Kehre niemals deinem Gegner den Rücken zu, auch wenn er am Boden liegt. Gewinne erst einen gewissen Abstand, und dann drehst du dich um und rennst weg, verstanden?«

Dominique nickt, erleichtert, dass es den Agenten anscheinend gut geht.

»Wir machen Schluss für heute. Nur noch eine kleine Sache: Das nächste Mal wenn du jemanden auf die Schulter schlägst nimm Julius, meine braucht sowieso schon lange genug um zu verheilen.«

So und so ähnlich laufen auch die Trainingseinheiten während der kommenden Wochen ab, mal mit Tibor, dann wieder mit Delilah und Julius oder auch mal alle zusammen. Manchmal trainieren auch Zoe und die anderen mit ihr, einmal sogar Al und Scarlett. Das Training macht ihr sichtlich Spaß, manchmal wird sie auch dabei erwischt, wie sie heimlich am Boxsack trainiert, so wie an diesem Tag.

»Jeder Materialschaden wird von deinem Taschengeld abgezogen, denk daran falls du vor hast den Boxsack in seine Einzelteile zu zerlegen.«

Mit Tibor hat sie nicht gerechnet. In letzter Zeit wurde er immer stiller, sogar seine Gemeinheiten halten sie in Grenzen.

»Welches Taschengeld? Ich hab nicht mal genug Geld um mir ein neues T-Shirt zu kaufen.«

Zum Beweis deutet das Mädchen auf die kleinen Löcher ihres Trainingsshirts, die sich während des Trainings dank der Fingernägel so angesammelt haben.

»Wieso fragst du nicht Delilah, ob sie dir nicht was leihen kann?«

»Nee lieber nicht, mir würden nur ihre Tops passen und ich mag es überhaupt nicht, wenn man meine Schultern sehen kann, ich hab dort eine fette Narbe. Außerdem sind wir ja auch manchmal draußen beim Training, und selbst unter der Trainingsjacke ist ein Top Anfang Januar zu kalt.«

»Was für eine Narbe ist das?«

»Keine Ahnung, ich glaub es hat sich dort ein Hund oder so festgebissen. Zumindest wurde mir das so erzählt, könnte aber genauso gut einfach nur eine Ausrede sein, warum ich nie einen Hund haben durfte.«

Ein wenig seltsam findet Tibor das schon. Ein Hund, der in die Schulter beißt? Aber es ist auch relativ egal, für heute Nacht hat er andere Sorgen.

»Ist auch egal, trainier du weiter und lass dich nicht stören. Ciao.«


	20. Neue, alte Verräter

Der Anruf erreicht Al mitten in der Nacht. Wer zum Henker erlaubt es sich, ihn aus einem Traum mit Frühlingsrollen und Pizza zu wecken.

»Hey wasn los, Mann? Julius, bist du das?«

»Ja, ich bins. Du musst sofort kommen, Tibor ist getürmt.«

»Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Dieser verdammte Mistkerl hat uns schon wieder gelinkt!«

So wütend hat noch niemand Julius gesehen. Die ganze Akademie hat sich mal wieder in Als Büro versammelt, nur Delilah fehlt noch.

»Dann fängt man gerade an, ihn zu vertrauen und er hat nichts Besseres zu tun als uns in den Rücken zu fallen! «

Emmet ist wenig überrascht. »Was erwartest du? Wir reden über Tibor, schon vergessen was er letztes Jahr getan hat?«

Nein, natürlich hat Julius das nicht vergessen, auch wenn er es manchmal liebend gern getan hätte. Insgeheim hatte er immer die Hoffnung, dass sein älterer Bruder doch nicht so ein schlechter Kerl ist wie es manchmal den Anschein macht. Wie naiv!

»Das Schlimme ist: Er hat sämtliche Informationen über Dominique, er kann sie jetzt so verraten.«

Das wird dem Mädchen zu viel. »Okay könnt ihr mir bitte schön verraten warum hier jeder glaubt Tibor wäre übergelaufen? Julius, er ist dein Bruder!«

Wieso schauen alle sie so traurig an?

»Deswegen ja, Dominique. Du hast keine Ahnung, was hier letztes Jahr los war.«

»Dann erzählt es mir doch endlich!«

Während der letzten Monate hatte sie so viele Fragen an die Agenten, zum Beispiel warum Tibor in einem Projekt war während Julius in der Akademie aufwuchs, aber keiner wollte ihr je die Wahrheit erzählen. Für sie stand von vornerein fest: Zwischen den Brüdern ist eine gewisse Spannung, auch wenn sie versuchten, sich so normal wie möglich zu verhalten.

Julius schüttelt den Kopf. »Das können wir nicht. Ich weiß, dass du ihn vertraut hast, aber er war nie auf unserer Seite, auch wenn ich es auch schon fast geglaubt hätte.«

»Das kann nicht sein! Wieso hat er dann noch eine Nachricht geschrieben, wenn er uns doch alle verraten wird?« Sie ist rasend vor Wut. Nein, sie ist ausnahmsweise nicht wütend auf Tibor, sondern eher auf die anderen Agenten hier. Will denn keiner verstehen, dass er zwar ein Idiot, aber doch ein netter Kerl ist? Das er längst nicht so böse ist, wie er immer tut? Verdammt, er war rasend vor Sorge, als Delilah und Julius sie suchen mussten und die Kommunikatoren ausfielen. Hat das denn keiner bemerkt?

»Er hat einfach nur _Sucht mich nicht _auf einen Zettel geschrieben, das kann man nicht Nachricht nennen. Außerdem hat er sich in letzter Zeit immer seltsamer verhalten, das musst sogar du zugeben.«

Julius versteht die Wut und Traurigkeit von Dominique genau. Sie hat ihn wirklich vertraut, und auch wenn man es nicht glauben mag: Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass Tibor das Mädchen auf irgendeine Art und Weise doch mochte. Für ihn steht fest: Seinen kleinen Bruder umbringen zu wollen ist die eine Sache, aber sich so hinterhältig das Vertrauen einer Teenagerin zu erschleichen, nur um sie später umbringen zu müssen ist unverzeihlich! Ihr Anblick erinnert Julius an einem kleinen Entenküken, welches voller Vertrauen und Liebe einem Menschen folgte, nur um von der Hand, die es aufzog, geschlachtet zu werden.

Das geht selbst für Tibor zu weit!

Julius hat ihn gewarnt: Sollte er dem Mädchen auch nur einmal auf so eine Art und Weise enttäuschen, würde er keine Gnade für seinen älteren Bruder kennen. Damals hat Tibor ihn ernst ins Gesicht geschaut und behauptet, so was würde nicht vorkommen.

Und Julius hat ihn geglaubt!

Endlich kehrt Delilah zurück, Maximilian im Schlepptau.

»Ich glaub ich weiß wo Tibor ist, am schnellsten erreichen wir ihn mit dem Helikopter.«

Diese Nachricht überrascht alle. Delilah hat den Vorschlag gemacht, Maximilian nochmals nach Tibor zu befragen, aber keiner hat mit einem wirklichen Erfolg gerechnet.

»In Ordnung, wir kommen mit!«

Noesy, Emmet und Zoe springen schon auf, doch Julius bedeutet ihnen, sich wieder zu setzten.

»Auf keinen Fall. Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Tibor, die einzigen die mitkommen sind Delilah und Max. Ihr sucht die nähere Umgebung nach ihm ab, vielleicht ist er doch nicht dort wo Maximilian ihn vermutet.«

»Und was soll ich tun?«

Dominique kann doch nicht ruhig bleiben, während jeder Tibor sucht, oder? Für irgendwas muss sie doch nützlich sein!

»Du bleibst hier. Falls Tibor zurückkommen sollte versteckst du dich, verstanden? Wir fliegen los und ich warne dich: Tibor ist ein perfekt ausgebildeter Agent, komme nicht auf die Idee dich mit ihn anzulegen.«

Kaum zwei Sekunden ist das Büro wie leer gefegt, nur Dominique sitzt noch völlig frustriert auf Als Schreibtisch. Alleine hier bleiben und nichts tun? Nicht mit ihr! Nein, sie wird Tibor auch suchen, auf ihre Weise…


End file.
